Mirror of Darkness
by LadyFangs
Summary: In response to an LJ question on what the 2009 reboot mirror-verse would be like. Spock and Uhura deal on an Enterprise full of betrayal, mayhem and murder. No one is innocent here! T/M
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Mirror of Darkness  
Author: AquaSoulSis (On LJ) aka LadyFangs  
Characters: Spock and Uhura; the rest of the Enterprise crew  
Ratings: T/M  
Summary: My version of the 2009 AU Mirror-verse  
Disclaimer: If I owned we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. _

___________________________________________________________________

**Mirror of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

_First Contact: 150 years ago_

By the time they had realized the error it was too late. Logic dictated non interference until the technological advancement of a given culture had reached initial warp =drive capability. That signaled a unified planetary structure away from the independent nations and fiefdoms of old. The humans were ready. It was logical.

They had made a grave error.

Humans were not logical. They were creatures of passion- of habit. Yes, they had overcome their most carnal and base natures, but when confronted on creatures of superior skill and intellect man became fearful. After all, fear was the manifestation of things not understood. And, it was this fear that led to hate, and hate to the need to control. To dominate.

The humans hid their fear well. And Vulcan turned a blind-eye to the warning signs. Until it was too late.

Earth had declared itself Empire. And with the use of reverse-engineered Vulcan technology, they dominated the quadrant, quickly subjugating the other planets under their rules and law- Vulcan served as a silent partner. Disapproving, but well aware of the balance of power. They could only wait. And plan…And in the end… salvage.

_United States of Africa: Nation Earth- present day_

She slunk silently through the station halls, her footsteps quick and light against the marble floors. She turned quickly, disappearing into the shadows as two guards walked by. Without a word she jutted out her hand, snapping the first guards neck, twisting her body around and with rapid fire blows downed the second. She caught them both before they hit the ground…No sensors had been tripped. There was just the empty silence that had danced across the hall moments prior. No screams.

Soon, she would have the access codes. And with that, be on her way. To…the stars. She had a mission. She would not fail.

The future depended on it.

_The Enterprise: Four months later_

He moved through the halls, his pace brisk. His arms clasped firmly behind his back, staring down each lowly officer and ensign as he moved past. They darted out of his way, all aware of his "punishments" for perceived or real insubordination and none wanting to bear the brunt of it.

He turned abruptly at a far corner, and continued his pace. This area of the ship was ghost, not a soul in sight. He had learned long ago to recognize the signs. Very well. He would indulge this. His ears perked up, hearing the heightened breathing of creatures who wished to remain unseen. Inwardly, he frowned. Outwardly, he showed nothing.

He heard a faint mechanical hum and the irises of his eyes dilated in anticipation. They now looked like depthless black orbs. He had seen this too many times before. Always predictable.

The lights flickered…and went dark. He sighed, and continued towards the lift.

Through the blackness he saw everything perfectly.

Three shadows emerged from the darkness behind him. The first reaching to cast a blow against his shoulder. He was too quick, instinctively ducking and turning to face his attackers, the first blow landing across the neck, snapping the windpipe. The shadow fell. The second came armed with a phaser but could not fire for the sharp crack that was from the sound of shattered bone. He smelled the fear of the third, as the man turned and ran but stopped short. A searing pain shot through his mind- death would be welcome.

Throughout all, the officer remained poised. Stoic.

The lights came back on as he stepped casually over the bodies on the ground, writhing in pain.

Wordlessly and with no indication of the events of just a few moments before, the officer entered the lift, and proceeded to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirror of Darkness**

Chapter 2

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**The Enterprise: Four years ago**

Captain Christopher Pike lay awake in his quarters, resting as peacefully as one could when awaiting death. He had known this day would come for some time. He had watched as the young Lieutenant carefully cultivated alliances on his ship. He had been made well aware of Kirk's ambitions. After the last mission to Gamus II, he knew he had lost all respect from his crew, except one- the Vulcan. Loyal even to the end. If Chris Pike let himself dwell on it, he would say he considered his first officer a friend, if any such things existed in this universe. No. His time on the Enterprise was over.

The aged Captain thought back over his life. A life of service. A life of control. The need to dominate. How many had he murdered? Millions? Billions? Whole civilizations decimated by the power that he controlled. The Enterprise. She was beautiful. She was deadly. And she could take a man's soul and hold it hostage to the universe.

Maybe it was all the killing that had influenced his decision to spare the inhabitants of Gamus II. The Empire wasn't in the business of dealing out mercy. What he'd done had been an act of mercy. The Empire saw it as an act of weakness. To his credit, Pike thought the same thing. Years of murder and mayhem, an illustrious career by anyone's standards, was soon to be wiped away by an act of weakness.

But what did it mean? Why? Pike inhaled a breath, and let it out slowly. Yes, it was time for him to confront his demons. There would be no heaven where he was going. No matter. He was a fighter in life, and would be so in death.

He heard the door to his quarters open, and saw the figure approach. He rose from his self-imposed confinement on the bed and stood to face his attacker.

"Lieutenant Kirk…I've been expecting you for quite some time now…"

**The Enterprise: Present Day**

As he watched his first officer enter the bridge, Captain James T. Kirk became lost in thought. He had been called many things in his life. None had ever been the word "friend." They had an… arrangement, he and his first officer. One that came on the day he ascended to the Captaincy. As he studied the tall Vulcan walking towards the science station…he couldn't help but rub his hand across the back of his neck…a reminder of exactly what that "arrangement" entailed…

_Kirk walked out of former Captain Pike's quarters, still shaken by the man's gaze upon him as he fired his phazer. He remembered the man's words, "Lieutenant Kirk, I've been expecting you…" He did not feel any remorse for his actions. After all, the man had refused a direct order from Starfleet. No one would question his motives for the murder. But victory didn't feel as sweet as it should have. No. He had wanted the thrill of sensing fear. He had wanted to experience a struggle. He had wanted to fight for his victory. Pike had deprived him of it. For this, he was resentful. _

_He pushed the emotions to the back of his mind, and began walking down the breezeway, towards the bridge. He was Captain now. And the first matter of business called for tying up loose ends…that meant a certain Vulcan commander. _

_His pace sped up as he continued his walk, turning quickly into an off-side corridor. He was so caught in his own musings, he never saw the shadow loom up behind him. He felt a pressure between his neck and shoulders, followed by a sharp pain, and everything went black._

_Kirk awoke to blurred vision and a pounding headache. Where was he? He noticed he was not bound and quickly stood assessing his situation. Ah…the ship conference room. It was dark, and as he moved about, quickly approaching the door, a deep voice called out to him, "I suggest you have a seat Captain."_

_He turned around quickly, squinting into the darkness. Not betraying anything in his voice other than anger as he spoke:_

"_Spock. I should have known. I should have killed you first. So I see you intend to avenge the death of your beloved Captain and take over? You'll have to kill me first!"_

_It was pitch-black in the room, and he could see or hear nothing. Just as quickly as this thought occurred to him, he felt a breeze as a form wound swiftly around him. Turning quickly in the direction of the presence he realized he was not fast enough, as hot hands gripped his neck as he was lifted off the ground and slammed bodily into the conference table behind him. _

_The voice spoke again, now lower, almost in a threatening snarl. He had never heard that tone and it scared him, though he would never admit it._

"_You would not have been able to kill me Captain, and even if you had succeeded I too have alliances, and they are Vulcan. Further more, I do not desire command. Unlike you I have no need for titles. Now you will hear me well Kirk. If you dare threaten my position- you will die. And it will be by my hand."_

_The fingers gripped harder and Kirk found himself struggling for air. He was gasping and choking, grasping frantically at the fingers that refused to give way across his neck._

_He made a gurgling sound._

"_I can't hear you Captain. Do you agree to the terms of this "arrangement?"_

_Kirk gurgled once again, now tasting the bitter metallic taste of blood, his own, seeping out of his nose and into his mouth…He managed a choked "yes". And the hands released, causing him to crumple on the floor, his breath coming in ragged pants._

"_Very well. We are in accord. I suggest you remember this."_

Captain Kirk was called out of his silent meditation by a hesitant voice at the Communications station.

"Captain, we are being hailed by Star base 10. Your new Communications officer is ready to beam aboard," said the lowly Ensign temporarily managing the station.

He had forgotten about that. The Enterprise had been short a Chief Communications Officer since the previous had got himself killed in a failed Coup. _When will these peons ever learn that attempts on my life are pointless?_ Well, maybe the new one would be smart enough to stay alive.

"Very well Ensign. Commander Spock, you're with me. Transporter room."

The two men strode off the bridge, the uneasy truce cast four years ago, hovering silently between them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter one kicked off with a bang and ….my muse left me. Which is why its taken forever to get this up. I wrote four different versions of this Chapter, but this is the one I'm going with. I didn't realize a "Mirror" story would be so difficult to write! I know know why there are so few of them. So I'm going do something rare here, and ask for reviews. I think I may need reader-support to help this story along.

And don't worry, the next installments of "The Prince: Absolution are coming. I have read the reviews, and you all can expect something (or even a couple of something's) by the end of the week.

So, again. Help me out. Please Review! Constructive, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirror of Darkness**

Chapter 3

* * *

Her training had been extensive. If this had been another century, day or even time, some would have called it brutal. No. What she'd endured made the 21st Century act of Water boarding seem like child's play.

She had worked for years, crafting her skills, honing her body and mind into the deadliest of weapons. She had learned to kill quickly, efficiently, and without a trace of the instrument or technique used.

She was a silent killer.

She knew early on that her training would be rough. And it had been. But it was necessary, The Empire was well-known for its ability to torture in a variety of ways. She had to be prepared to withstand any and all methods. As she prepared to board the Enterprise, she allowed her memories to flood back to her, helping re-establish her goal, and her mission…

**Africa, Earth: 10 years ago**

_The ten year old Nyota Uhura watched, cowering in the closet as the men busted about the small room, tearing and grabbing at any and everything surrounding them. She watched as her pink frilly bed decorated in delicate flowers was ripped to shreds with the swords. The white, wicker dresser that had been hand-painted by her mother was being bashed in by the force of the bats. She watched in terror as the delicate word splintered and broke under the pressure. The mirror, where her father used to braid her hair swayed and shattered as it made impact with the floor. She was frightened._

_She heard her mother's screams in the next room as the men took her forcefully. She heard her father's pleas for the men to stop as he was forced to watch. But nothing helped. They were coming. She saw the shadow move across her line of vision by the door to the closet and she began backing up into the darkness._

_She watched in wide-eyed shock as the knob turned slowly…_

_She reached for the button on the side of the wall, hidden under a stack of clothes as the escape hatch opened silently. She entered it, the door swooshing behind her. Through the tiny peephole she watched as the man ripped the door off the hinges to reveal…nothing._

_Her mother continued to scream. And then- silence._

_Two gunshots rang out, breaking the eerie silence that had descended and at that moment she heard her mother's final scream. Gunshots Soon it was quiet again, only interrupted by the faint, tell-tale hiss of flames licking and consuming. She closed her eyes and wept._

_The acrid smell invaded her nostrils and she began choking… crawling further back in the hole she had buried herself in. The heat of the blaze began to grow, gently caressing her small body and she realized she needed to escape. _

_She made her way down into the narrow tunnel, her hands clawing at the concrete corridor in front of her, nails ripping from the effort. Her knees scraped against the surface, quickly growing bloody as the acrid smell of burning flesh and fire singed her eyes and throat. _

_She was almost there…_

_Her lungs burned with the effort it took to force the hatch open and she slipped out, her tired little body scratched and cut, her fingers torn and bleeding. And she stood…_

_Just over the hill she could see the blaze- the fire that had destroyed a little girls dreams. Her mother and father both dead. _

_She watched, the glow of the flames dancing in her eyes as the little girl that was Nyota Uhura died too._

_The fire that consumed her home, was now consuming her heart. She suddenly felt weak, as the sky around her began to spin. And suddenly…blackness was upon her. _

_She awoke to the feel of a punch being delivered expertly across her face. And as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the space she realized her arms were suspended above her head, feet dangling above the floor._

_Hot tears burned her eyes at the stinging in her cheek and she let out sob, only to be rewarded by a swift kick across her chest. Now she choked out a gasp._

"_Gabriel stop it! She is only a child!" she heard the voice, female call out, echoing in the empty space around them._

"_If she is to be trained for the resistance we must begin immediately. Her age not withstanding," the man called Gabriel replied calmly._

_Nyota was afraid. She didn't want to move, for fear of suffering another blow._

"_She just watched her parents die. Surely allowing her to rest won't hurt. We have time to train her. Let her grieve."_

"_Very well Anjul. You will tend her." She heard footsteps as the man walked away, and felt soft hands on her face._

_She tensed. Not daring to open her eyes._

"_It's alright child. You are safe here. We ask forgiveness" the woman named Anjul spoke in a soothing tone and Nyota dared open an eye. Quickly a latch was released, freeing her arms as she collapsed, Anjul's arms catching her before she hit the floor._

"_Who are you?" she managed to choke out, despite her fear._

"_We are members of a very special group of people. Your parents were one of us. Tell me, do you know what the resistance is?"_

_**II**  
_

She had grown up around freedom fighters. Her own name the very symbol of the resistance-Nyota Uhura: The Star of Freedom.

She had learned about the Empire that day- of its brutality towards its own and other worlds. She had sworn that day to avenge her parents. To protect her world. To free her people. And now, she would have her chance…

"Lieutenant Uhura, the Enterprise awaits you," the engineer called out to her as she stepped on the platform.

She fingered the knife nestled snugly against the leather of her thigh-high boot. The knife and sword were her favorite weapons. She kept this one particularly close. It had slit a thousand throats- a gift from Gabriel and Anjul right before they were executed.

She remembered the final words they had spoken to her. _"You will find an ally among enemies."_

The Enterprise. She had dreamed of this day for a long time. Soon she would be aboard the Empire's deadliest prize.

"Beam me up," she commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mirror of Darkness**

Chapter 4

_____________________________________________________________________________

The two men strode briskly down the hall as lesser officers scurried to the side-stiffly giving the Captain and the First officer the federation salute.

The movements of the crew were brisk and edgy. It had become common knowledge that when the two were together, others should move out the way or face consequences.

No one wanted to be on the receiving end of their temperaments. The Captain's was easier to guess at- The first officer's- not so much.

News of the latest attack had spread through the crew quickly. Dr. McCoy had been especially impressed at the Vulcan's handiwork this time. Two dead, one wishing for it.

The First officer had twisted the first attacker's neck 180-degrees around, so that what used to face front, was now back. The other man had been snapped completely in half.

The officer Spock had left living- if a vegetative state could be called that- had been ramming himself into the walls of his cell repeatedly. So much so, the walls had turned red.

McCoy had recorded it all.

The images wracked the brains of the remaining crew, silencing any revolt- at least, for now.

Yes, the Captain may be dangerous. But the chief officer was deadly.

"Mr. Spock, fill me in. What do you know about this new officer?" Kirk asked as the two men rounded the corner heading for the transporter.

"Graduate of Starfleet. The new officer achieved the rank of Lieutenant within two years and is proficient in 85-percent of federation languages. No other linguist has surpassed that number. Combat skills include advanced hand-to-hand, Kickboxing and mixed martial arts- Klingon, Romulan and—

"Thank you Commander Spock for the autobiography. What I need to know is can this officer survive aboard the Enterprise?"

"All data sent from Starfleet suggests a high aptitude and intelligence. Loyalty, as you well know Captain, is yet to be determined."

The two men now stood at the base of the transporter. The field was glowing as a figure slowly emerged from the beam.

Spock watched as the Captain's eyes revealed his shock. He inwardly smiled.

Although Kirk's face remained impassive his eyes revealed his amazement as the figure of a woman materialized on the PADD.

"That's our new Communications Officer?"

"She is the best."

Uhura stepped off the transporter, coming chin-high to her new Captain.

She met his eyes, her gaze focused.

"Lieutenant Uhura reporting, sir."

**II**

Captain Kirk was a lover at heart. And there were two things he loved dearly. The Enterprise. And women. And this was indeed a most magnificent woman.

Her skin was a deep brown and glowed with red undertones. It was hard to believe this goddess had achieved her rank solely on skill. No female members of the fleet had ever done so. It usually involved a bit of…extra persuasion.

Persuasion he eagerly anticipated being on the receiving end of later on in his quarters.

It was fortunate his new Communications officer had turned out to be a beautiful female. He had begun tiring of Marlena for a while now. He simply hadn't had the time to replace her.

No matter. The one in front of him was a true prize. And who wouldn't want to be the Captain's woman? It was a coveted position.

It was best to start the work now. He would rather she come to him willingly. He turned on the charm, extending his arm for her to take hold of.

"Lieutenant Uhura, welcome aboard the Enterprise. This is my first officer, Commander Spock. Come, we will escort you to the bridge. Your belongings will be placed in your officer quarters."

She frowned at his extended arm and gave him a hard glare.

"I see. Very well."

She began walking to the door, leaving Kirk's arm hanging in the air.

He bristled.

No woman had ever refused him! Maybe she did not understand. He would give her another try.

The trio walked down the halls to the turbo lift and Kirk noticed the newest member of the crew was attracting open stares from the others.

He did not rebuke them- he too was enthralled.

For one, she didn't just _walk _the halls, she stalked them_. _He noticed her body moved almost like a cat- slinky, yet regal. Determined…with just a tinge of mystery and invitation.

Her long hair hung down her shoulders, and she stood perfectly straight. She was not timid. Not like the other women.

And there was more. Unlike the decadently revealing short skirts and midriff bearing uniforms that Starfleet employed for its female crew, Lieutenant Uhura was dressed in a skin-hugging red leather pants, her legs ensconced in thigh-high black stiletto boots. She wore a dark red corset, laced up the front, the peaks of her breasts just topping the surface. Her neck was wrapped in a long red scarf, the ends hanging down her back.

Certainly not regulation. Definitely sexy.

He felt himself licking his lips as he stared at her ass.

"I would appreciate if you stopped staring at my ass, sir."

Damn. He'd been caught.

"He looked at her. Your _ass _is now aboard the Enterprise. And subject to my command. Therefore, it is my possession. I can look at what I want."

He knew his tone was threatening. It was intended to be that way. This one was bold.

"And you're not dressed according to regulation."

Just then the turbo lift opened, placing the three officers on the bridge. Spock stepped forward, Having been silent throughout their exchange.

"Attention."

The crew turned and Kirk stepped forward.

"This is Lieutenant Uhura. Our new Communications Officer."

He paused, making direct eye-contact will all of his men. They were the best the Empire had to offer. But they were still men. And he had to let them know now- she was his.

"You will act accordingly."

"Aye sir," they replied, eyes leering obviously at the attractive woman between the two senior officers.

Kirk moved to his chair.

"Commander Spock, you will show her to her station."

The Vulcan moved without a word.

Kirk sat. His shift ended in an hour. She would be a welcome addition to his bed.

_**III**_

Commander Spock had watched his Captain with discerning eyes, choosing to remain silent as they greeted the new Communications Officer. He had read her file and chosen not to inform the Captain that his newest officer was female. Kirk had a weakness for women.

He had been aware of the Lieutenant for a while now. She was becoming a legend in her own right, a woman known for dealing with the most difficult of men. He had hand-picked her for the Enterprise, not only for her skill in linguistics, but for her self-defense capabilities. After the fiasco with the last officer, he needed one capable of defending herself.

She was also one of the few that had earned her position without laying on her back. It was a trait he respected.

Upon first coming to the Empire he had quickly grown disgusted at human female's lack of self- respect. The way they threw themselves shamelessly upon the men disgusted him. Since coming to the Enterprise he had thrown several of them bodily out of his quarters. Taking a woman only during his _Time _and again only when needed. An officer should earn their merit through their competency on their job. Not who they chose to participate in coital acts with.

Lieutenant Uhura. She was of admirable character.

"Commander Spock you will show her to your station." Kirk said, and he complied.

Turning his back to the Captain he walked her to the Communications Console.

"Are you a mute Commander?" she asked.

"No, Lieutenant. I do not waste words," her replied as she sat down, taking the controls.

He felt her eyes studying him a long moment, and apparently having achieved some imaginary confirmation she turned away, brown fingers caressing the controls as if they'd been made for her.

"Well, I do not need your assistance Commander."

"Very well Lieutenant. I see you are quite capable defending yourself."

She looked at him, but he'd already moved away.

The bridge was quiet.

**IV**

She was completely engrossed in a communiqué, but felt the presence behind her. A hand came down on her shoulder, swiveling her around in the chair. Kirk.

The Captain was leaning in towards her, his face inches away from hers. She fought back a sneer as she looked him dead in the eyes. His arms had straddled either side of her on the arm rests, blocking her movements from the chair. She could see something in him she knew well- desire.

"Yes Captain?"

She asked in a hard voice.

"Lieutenant. I would like to invite you to my quarters."

He said, still staring at her intently.

Her response was quick and dry.

"I respect your request. But I have quarters of my own."

She could feel his body tense. His face growing red as snickers were overheard from the bridge crew.

His eyes revealed the emotion.

Anger that this _woman_ had the audacity to reject him.

He straightened.

Very well Lieutenant. You will come to my quarters at 0700. That is an order." With that, he strode briskly off the bridge, leaving Uhura to her console.

She threw a heated glare at the rest of the men on the bridge as they stared at her, knowing smiles on their faces.

She turned around to face her console once again, finishing her communications.

She noted the only male on the bridge that had neither looked, nor commented- Commander Spock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. lol. This story is not as well planned out as the others and so I am writing it literally as the chapters come to me, hence the reason they are so short. I kinda end each one where my train of thought ends. So bear with me please. And keep reviewing, please. I have a feeling this story is going to be a "group" effort.

God Mirror stories are hard to write!

* * *

**Mirror of Darkness**

Chapter 5

_____________________________________________________________________________

He watched the woman in red carefully, noting her body tense minutely at the Captain's orders. Despite the obvious conflict, she had maintained her composure admirably. Judging by the glare she had shot the rest of the bridge crew upon the Captain's exit, he determined Kirk would not have his expectations met.

He was beginning to sense this woman was not of the normal Starfleet breed. He had been observing her work on the communications console- the slight frown of her lips and the tiniest of furrows in her brow. She worked quietly, yet efficiently, wasting no movements save for when they were needed.

He did not have "likes" or "dislikes". However, the Lieutenant had made an impression on him. He fully expected to see her back on the bridge in the morning. _If_ she made it through the night with Kirk.

**II**

Uhura stopped off in her quarters first. She had dealt with men like the Captain before. Those that felt they were entitled to whatever they wanted. It hadn't ended well for them. It wouldn't end well for Kirk. She bent her body down, until her hands touched her toes, stretching her back. She inhaled.

These were disgusting people. Lecherous. But she was a big girl. She could handle herself. Uhura brought her body up slowly, allowing the pressure to release from her spine. She exhaled.

Very well. If the Captain thought she was going to be an easy conquest, he'd be regrettably mistaken.

**0700**

_She's right on time. _Kirk thought to himself. "Open" he ordered.

The doors to his quarters released to reveal the Lieutenant.

She stepped forward, standing still at the doorway, in parade rest.

"You ordered my presence here, sir."

He noted the dry tone of her voice- Emotionless and cold.

Suddenly, he felt a small chill at the sight of the big brown eyes, now narrowed in a concentrated glare at him. He shook it off, and put on his best smile, swaggering towards her.

"Lieutenant, I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Come, have a seat," he said, motioning to his bed.

"I'd rather stand-SIR".

He bristled. She was purposely rejecting him! This had not happened before. All smart female crew knew when the Captain ordered something it was to be done! She was defying him. And he didn't like it.

He moved quickly, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the bed.

He pushed her down with force, drawing himself on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. He brought his face close to hers and whispered in her ear.

"I gave you a direct order Lieutenant. I thought we could make this a lot easier on you than it will be now."

He felt her body begin to strain beneath his as she wiggled to escape. He held her, his features contorted in a smile. He felt himself grow hard the longer she struggled.

She would be a great prize indeed. Better than the others even. She'd make him work for it.

He brought his head down and kissed her mouth hard. He was shocked when she kissed back.

**III**

He played right into her hands and she laughed inwardly as she half-struggled against him.

Men. They all thought with one thing. And it wasn't their brain.

She felt his mouth against her ear and bit back her disgust. Turning her face to his, she met his kiss. She could tell he was taken aback. She switched gears, putting her plan into action.

She let her body go limp, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. She arched her back and moaned in his mouth.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Was your resistance just a ploy? You like it rough, do you?" his tone was teasing.

He released her arms and she wrapped them around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

"Captain, I cannot look weak in front of the crew…you on the other hand…well…" her voice was seductive, laced in unspoken promises and suggestions.

She kept her legs around his waist, resting back on her elbows…

"What do you want? Tell me," she asked her voice low and husky.

She felt his eyes rack over her body. He licked his lips.

"You are…exquisite." His hands moved to outline her body, still fully clothed.

She arched into his grasp as he worked to undo the stays on her corset.

Before he could even think she flipped him and moved to straddle him on the bed.

She bent to kiss his neck, moving her ass against his hardness. She smiled.

She allowed her lips to wander as she removed his shirt.

And kissed.

She could tell he was excited as she stroked and massaged, her tongue meandering down his chest…

She was almost there…

His breath was coming in pants, his eyes closed.

She nibbled at the place where his waist met his hips. She felt him thrust up at her "Lieutenant!"

There! She had him.

Before he could come back down from his state of euphoria she stopped, whipping out her knife and placing one patent-leather clad thigh-high stiletto heel on the top of his erection. She brought the knife down to his neck. And…

She stepped down hard.

She watched with glee as his eyes shot open. Visible pain racked through his body.

And he tried to sit up and move her.

"YOU BITCH!" he howled in agony. "I'll kill you!"

"She pushed him down, the knife still carefully aimed at his neck, her heel digging into him further.

He grimaced in pain.

"No, Captain. It is I who will kill you. Now listen carefully." She spat with venom to her voice.

"You will **never** touch me again. Do you understand?"

He was almost incoherent now, it hurt so badly. He could only nod.

"You will order your men to stand down. I am not a piece of ass. I choose who. I choose when. I choose where. Do you understand?

She watched as his forehead began to break out in a sweat.

His breathing was haggard. He didn't answer, and she dug her heel in farther until he screamed.

"YES! GODDAMNIT YES!!!!"

"Good. We have an understanding now, don't we _Captain?" _The words laced with sarcasm.

"_For God sakes woman, I will never touch you again I SWEAR JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!"_

Satisfied, she removed her leg, putting her foot back on the floor. She took the knife away and stood up, placing it back in the lilt in her boot.

She watched with a smug smile as the all-powerful Captain Kirk curled up him his bed, his hand grasping at his mangled balls through his pants.

This was a lesson he was sure not to forget.

She began walking to the door, and turned.

"Oh, and Captain…if you try to kill me. Rest assured the entire ship will know of your little…problem.

I can make it so you won't even be able to piss in a straight line."

**IV**

Spock watched the scene unfold in the privacy of his quarters. He raised a brow as the Captain screamed in agony.

Yes. Lieutenant Uhura was a very capable officer indeed.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__Again, I am writing this as it comes. And this chapter was particularly difficult. I want to go out on a limb here and take some artistic freedoms with this. This is a mirror story, but more of a fun-house mirror, where some images are the same, and some are different. Most noticeably the inclusion of Vulcan- in this AU, it still exists. And that's entirely plausible- at least, I think so. I just don't have the heart to destroy her again._

**Mirror of Darkness**

Chapter 6

____________________________________________________________________________

Uhura strode down the hall, her steps determined as her long hair swished behind her. It was late. And she had yet to unpack her belongings in her quarters.

She thought back to her run-in with the Captain and a sly smile spread across her face.

She had accomplished two things tonight: One- She had the respect, if not necessarily the like, of the most superior officer on the ship. And two- she had also eliminated all male threats.

They would still look, this she was sure of, but they wouldn't dare touch. Kirk would see to that.

Uhura turned the corner and keyed the code to her room. The doors swooshed open and she heard breathing as she stepped inside.

_Hmm….a guest_. She moved across the room, giving no indication that she had picked up on the sound. The breathing continued and she pinpointed the figure behind her in the darkness.

Turning her back towards it she moved as if to begin undressing, but just as quick she dropped down to the floor and jutted out a leg to lash out in vicious kick that caught her unknown guest by the ankles. She heard a feminine squeal and pounced as the form went down.

"Lights, a hundred percent!"

Uhura found herself face to face with another woman clad in the standard science blues, her icy eyes glaring venomously.

"Get off me!" The woman exclaimed and struggled as Uhura pulled her up by her long black hair, pinning the woman's hands behind her back.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I should ask you the same question," the woman spat. "What do you think you're doing with _my_ man?"

Uhura released the woman and she stumbled forward.

"Kirk?" she laughed. "The question you should be asking is, what did _your_ man want with _me_?"

She stopped laughing now and approached the woman who was looking at her hatefully.

"Calm down _darling," _she drawled."I don't want your man. You can keep him. In fact," she stepped closer. "I think you'll find now that he's been trained. Now, let's start this conversation again. What's your name?" she demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything! The woman said, making for the door. She wasn't fast enough.

"That wasn't a request" she looked the woman over for an indication of her rank. "–ensign," she finished.

"Screw you," the woman spat viciously.

Uhura's patience ran thin. She grabbed the girl again and this time, rammed her into the door.

The woman collapsed to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

Uhura knelt down beside her.

"What. Is. Your. Name." She said, slowly, her voice cold as ice.

"Marlena."

"Good. Now, who are you in relation to Kirk?"

"I'm…I'm his woman."

_Ugh. This ship is disgusting,_ she thought_._

"Clearly you are earning your rank the _easy_ way. Get out of my room." She ordered.

The woman moved quickly to the door.

"Oh, and _Marlena_….thanks for the warm introduction."

The doors swooshed close and Uhura sat back and sighed.

She had been in fucked up situations before…but she had been tossed into the lion's den this time around.

No matter. She had a mission. She carefully began sifting through her belongings, pulling out the small locket in one of her bags. Inside were the defense codes to Earth- the key to freedom. She palmed it hard and pressed it close to her heart as she thought about the picture inside- her parents.

She felt the tears sting behind her eyes and forced them down.

Soon…they would all be free…the Empire would fall. She'd see to it personally.

**II**

He monitored the Lieutenant from his quarters. He watched as Marlena tried to attack, raising an eyebrow at the ensuing confrontation.

_She is ruthless. A shining trait. Especially aboard the Enterprise._ _I wonder if she is the one?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the whoosh of his chamber doors. He looked up quickly, then back towards his console.

Slim arms encircled his neck in a hug and he quickly stood, brushing them off.

"Christine. Leave."

It was a simple command, but the woman looked crestfallen.

"But…but I'm your woman!" she pouted.

"You are _not_ my woman. Your _services_ are not required here. Go."

But, Commander…I _want_ you," she whined and tried to advance on him again, but he stopped her cold with a firm grasp to her arm. He spun her around, squeezing hard until she yelped in pain.

"_I_ do not want _you_. You are _not_ to come here. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes burned with fury has he looked at her, and Christine whimpered in defeat.

"Y-yes s-sir."

"Now, get out!"

Still grasping her arm he moved towards the door, opening it and physically throwing her out.

She landed in a heap outside, staring at the now-closed doors.

Embarrassed at having been tossed unceremoniously on the floor in a crowded hallway she quickly got to her feet, tossing evil glances at the group of people now laughing at her.

She began walking down the hall trying to rein in as much false dignity as she could muster.

Another woman in red was coming towards her. "Oh Christine," she said in a sarcastic tone. "You never give up hoping, do you?" she walked off.

At that comment what little of Christine Chapel could fit, slipped into the first open space she found that was empty.

She sat down on the cold floor and cried.

**III**

Spock found himself in need of meditation. After he finished changing his access codes, he shed his uniform, switching into the simple meditation robes he preferred.

He settled down in the customary position and closed his eyes.

Freeing his mind, he wandered into the blackness. He hoped she would be available to him this evening.

Through the blackness and calm of his mindscape he heard the voice call out…

"_Yes, Spock?"_

_It was a voice, floating in the darkness- she who ruled all Vulcan._

"_T'Pau. We have received a new crew member. A Lieutenant Uhura. I believe she may be the one."_

"_Show her to me," the elder commanded._

_Spock allowed his mind to reveal what he'd noticed of the Lieutenant. Her defiance of Kirk. The challenge of Marlena. Her aura…_

"_It is too soon, Spock, although there is great promise here. Continue to watch her. If she is indeed the one, she will be moving soon."_

_He rolled the thought over in his mind as she continued._

"_We cannot allow a mistake in this S'Haile. If you are to assume your position, the Empire must fall. We must correct this chaos. You have excelled thus far. Continue on. Dif tor heh smusma, sa-fu"._

"_Sochya eh dif, ko 'mehk- il."_

He arose from meditation. Communicating telepathically was the only way they could ensure the Empire never learned of his identity or his mission.

These were pressing times. Dangerous times. He straightened.

He would watch her. If she was loyal to the Empire, he would have to kill her. If she was a revolutionary, it would be as the elders had said.

_Nyota Uhura- Star of Freedom._

Every name had meaning.

* * *

I am sorry it has taken so long to come out with this. I had an extreme bout of writer's block. And I was trying to finish the second installment of "The Prince". I mean what I said earlier, though. That this story would have to be a group effort. I have one more chapter written after this, lol...but the plot bunny on this story leaves, comes back- and goes again....suggestions welcome. Oh, and yes. Christine and Marlena are legitimate- they aren't just filler. I call them my "bitches brew"


	7. Chapter 7

**Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 7**

"The Test"

* * *

She had the grace of a cat. And he appreciated that. He also made note that she was quite adept at swordplay. He had been observing her now for several weeks- taking stock of how she handled herself with the rest of the crew. She was sly- he gave her that. She moved easily in and out of different alliances, never siding with one or the other. It was a delicate dance, in a dangerous place- and she did it well.

He noticed she did not tip her hand to where her true allegiance lay- and he needed to know. Friend or foe- he could not discern. The fact that she was so ambiguous only sparked his curiosity to know more about her.

He decided on a test. It would be field exercise. Of course, should the Captain die along the way…well…that would be an added bonus. He knew the inhabitants of the planet they were traveling to. Their race was fierce and warlike. They did not take kindly to being told they would soon be slaves of an Empire. The mortality rate for this mission would be extremely high. And everyone knew how Kirk liked to be the first to make contact.

He would bring Lieutenant Uhura along too. To test her knowledge in language, her physical prowess and her loyalty. He could defend himself. There was truly no need for him to worry.

He sent out the proper reports- knowing Kirk would not read them. That was fine by him. He had disclosed the proper information. No one could blame him for Kirk's ignorance.

***

They were fucked. As soon as they had beamed to the surface they had been surrounded by the natives- weapons drawn. From there it had gotten progressively worse. They had been dragged before the Elan-Doraian Council and basically sentenced to death.

It was only she, Captain Kirk, and Spock. There was no way to contact the Enterprise. No weapons. She was pissed. She really wasn't in the mood to die today. And Kirk's incessant screaming through their cell at the armed guard was getting them no closer to freedom.

Apparently he thought "I'll kill you" in Terran Standard was the way to get through to their captors. It only resorted in him catching the blunt end of what resembled a Vulcan lirpa to the face.

She looked around at their current predicament. They were to be beheaded- a quick enough death, but one she wished to avoid. She had remained silent as Kirk decided he wanted to take charge of the negotiations- that had proved to only sink them deeper into their prison. Now that he was knocked out- it was her turn.

She looked towards the first officer who sat peacefully meditating in the corner, eyes closed.

She turned towards the bars- and called to the guard in his native language…

They were free. Almost. With the Captain still unconscious between them they were approaching the beam-up spot. He was coming to consciousness just as an arrow whizzed by her head.

_Shit_. She was breathing hard now, but kept going. Suddenly she felt the Captain's weight pull her down. She hit the ground with a thud. Jumping up quickly she analyzed the situation.

_Spock. _He had been hit- the arrow sticking out of the back of his shoulder. She noticed he was still conscious and felt a little jump in her heart. She didn't have time to analyze it. Looking around quickly she pulled the only phaser they had managed to reclaim from out of its holster on her hip. She left the two downed officers where they lay and began running towards their attackers.

She noticed the ledge above her and started towards it. She would need something high to accomplish her plan. It was a long-shot- but she's been outnumbered and out-gunned before. Gathering speed she hit the ledge at full speed and propelled herself over it- and off of it. She curled her body in the air with the grace of an Olympic diver and came out mid-tuck opening fire.

The combination of her air attack and the speed at which she traveled caused the normally straight-plasma designed to hit one target at a time, to fan out in a spray-pattern. Hitting most of her targets all at once- killing them instantly.

She curled her body again as she came down in impact with the ground, rolling forward. The impact rattled her bones and she knew there was at least a sprained ankle possibly more, but she couldn't stop.

Rising quickly to her feet she moved up, aiming at the remaining warriors now retreating. She fired, now moving backwards towards where the Captain and First Officer lay.

Phaser in one hand, communicator in the other she screamed hoarsely "Emergency Beam Out! Now!"

Before she could even complete the last word they were engulfed in a blaze of light…

***

Kirk and Spock were conscious now and rushed to the medical bay. She was moving towards the bridge.

She knew she was a mess. Her usual wardrobe now torn- her prized stiletto heels broken- but she had to finish this.

She entered the bridge with authority. Her face set in a cold, emotionless stare.

"Lieutenant Sulu. I am assuming temporary command of this vessel. Open fire on that village! Kill them all!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: So, this is what happens when you're listening to Prince while trying to write a fic. I am issuing warnings in advance here- my brain went completely into the gutter. I am soooo making this story earn its "M" rating. I had a massive epiphany this weekend and cleared out the next six chapters- all written and beta'd. I may post another tonight. I hope I don't scar anyone too badly- but coming up is some sex--- by the way...**THIS IS NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 PLEASE LEAVE NOW! I AM VERY, VERY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS POINT.**_

**Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 8**

"**A Passing Score"**

**

* * *

  
**

Her hair was disheveled. Her corset, ripped. Her arms were coated in dirt and dried blood- red, blue and green. She stalked the halls of the Enterprise, her face set in a severe mask. She dared anyone to look at her.

No one did.

It seemed the news of the events on the planet had spread through the ship quickly, and the crew regarded the Communications Officer with a new sense of respect- if not outright fear- than they had previously.

After today, they knew to stay the hell out of her way.

She entered her quarters, physically exhausted.

Inwardly, she grieved. Yet her face was impassive.

She slowly began unlacing the straps of her top, forcing the pain in her aching limbs to the back of her mind. She knew she would be bruised tomorrow- it was a necessary evil.

Casting the torn garment to the floor she set herself to removing her boots.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she unzipped the remnants of them, allowing the feel of the zipper to graze her skin.

She choked back a sob.

She lay the boots gingerly to the side as she slid off her pants, and removed her bra and underwear.

Wearily she sat down on the floor and picked up her boots.

Her beloved boots. She had worn them religiously. She allowed her fingers to graze gently over the worn, now-soiled leather as her grief welled up in her.

One finger worried at the remnants of what used to be the heel of her boot- now reduced to a cracked nub, splintered and split.

She had loved those boots. Been through so much with those boots. And now, they were gone…

She rose and headed towards her bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning it to the hottest setting possible…

The heat of the water stung the various assortment of cuts and bruises that decorated her skin- the stinging pain a reminder that she was alive.

She was alive…

She raised her face to the to the stream of water, feeling each singe on her skin as it washed away the tears streaming down her face…she was so lost on the sensation there was no way to tell where the water began and her own tears ended.

She was alive…

Slowly her hands began to run down the course of her body following the path of the water as it hit her face, her neck…her lips…her breasts…

She was alive…

Her mind wandered back to the surface of Elan-Dorian…as the scent of the first officer invaded her mind. They had been so close…so close…she had noted the size of his hands as they held Kirk between them as they made their escape. They were so large, yet so elegant…

Her hands coursed down the length of her body…her arms…her stomach, her thighs…

Hands that belied the strength that lay hidden and controlled under such a calm exterior…

She was alive…

Her heart leapt at the memory of the hit he took for her, the fire searing through his shoulder, collapsing his weight on her…

She wanted to feel that weight in her…

Her fingers wrapped inside her folds and for a moment, she imagined they were his- strong and direct, nimble and so very, very welcome…

She worked her fingers faster, thoughts of his hard stare on her, the curve of his lips, so full and inviting, invading her senses…she was so close…

Suddenly the full thought of what she was doing hit her and she came with a moan, her body shuddering in the aftershocks radiating through her…

She laughed.

The first officer! The man who'd probably kill her on sight if he ever got the opportunity…the man she'd sat in close proximity to every single, day, who hovered over her shoulder, like a shadow…who watched her with such intensity…

Suddenly her laughter faded and her thoughts melted to something more concrete and solid.

She'd gotten off on the murder. The fight. The struggle…

Guilt and shame rose in her just as quickly.

Men, women, children. Families. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, aunts and uncles…she'd killed them. Killed them for wanting to survive. It was murder. By her order. Her hand…She'd gotten off on it. She had liked it.

Her mind filled with a hard resolve, all semblance of the pleasure of just moments before burned away by the strength of her conscience coming full force.

It had been a necessary sacrifice. The good of the many…but that didn't make it right. She needed to make it right.

It was time.

She needed to move.

**II**

Locked away in the privacy of his own quarters, he watched as she entered her quarters and began shedding her clothes.

He had been released from sickbay and was en-route to the bridge when he heard the order to destroy the Elan-Dorian cities go out.

He diverted and headed towards his own quarters.

She had performed beyond his expectations.

As he watched her remove each parcel of her clothing he noticed the cuts and bruises that were starting to form across her body.

He zoomed his long-com closer.

It was a device he had reverse-engineered from a long-dead race during an exhibition years ago. The technology was simple enough. He had linked all comm. systems, two-way vids and projectors on the ship directly into his com-unit. Even when the systems were "off" they were always on.

In this way he knew everything happening on board. Who talked to whom, what was discussed, and where the latest attacks were to be made, and on whom.

It was an "All Seeing Eye" if you will, and right now, his eyes were glued to the Communications Officer now naked in her room.

He felt a stirring deep in his groin as he watched her step into the shower.

He could no longer see her figure clearly, but he could make out her silhouette.

She was highly aesthetically pleasing.

He settled back in his desk-chair, watching the lieutenant's shadow as she ran her hands down the length of her body, and he thought about his hands adopting the task for her…

His door-chime beeped.

Leaning forward, he clicked off the link.

"Enter."

"Spock! Oh Spock! Are you okay? I thought you were hurt or-"

In an instant his entire demeanor changed to one of cold fury.

"Nurse Chapel, what are you doing here? Did I not inform you that your presence here is unwelcome?"

He peered down at her, causing the nurse to flinch under his hard gaze.

"I- I wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to you."

"You could have gleaned that information had you been where you were supposed to be- in sickbay. Leave."

He turned his back to her and began walking away, leaving her standing in his entry way.

"Please, Commander- don't go."

The voice came out soft and pitiful and grated on his quickly diminishing patience.

How the woman had ever survived on a starship he did not know.

Turning to her he began walking in her direction, his stance straight and threatening.

"What do you want, Christine? I have told you that you are not needed, nor welcome. What else needs to be said?"

"I want to make you happy."

Her eyes were lowered now, and he got the impression of a beaten animal.

She was much too weak to be on a starship. Let alone the Enterprise.

Suddenly his mind congealed on a perfectly logical remedy for both.

He moved quickly, grabbing her arms and forcing her to look up at him.

"Do you want to please me, Christine?"

"Yes Spock…yes, I do". Her tone held a glint of hope and in a split-second, his decision was made.

He let her go roughly and she fell to the floor at his sudden movements.

He quickly unzipped his pants, releasing himself to her.

"Then please me."

He watched as her eyes lit up at the sight and she moved towards him quickly, her mouth forming a perfect "O" of surprise.

She moved her hands up to touch him and he forced them back down.

"No."

She seemed to understand the command, because she put her hands down to her sides, and now, positioned on her knees in front of him, took him fully in her mouth and began to suck.

He was stone silent as her mouth began to work him, and he was disappointed to find it was not to his satisfaction.

What good was this female if she could not perform the most basic of tasks before her?

She looked at him while continuing on and he quickly grew disgusted with her.

"You should be focusing on your task, Nurse Chapel, instead of gazing at my face. So far I am not pleased."

It was wet. And hollow. Nothing like the smooth tightness he had began craving from another…He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the brown curves he had been admiring as of late…how it would feel to be between the long, brown legs encased in patent-leather red stiletto-heeled boots…

Suddenly he gripped the back of Nurse Chapel's head and pushed her down so that his _lok_ slipped in to the back of her throat. He heard her choke but didn't stop as the tightness he craved came to fruition in her mouth…

His other had wrapped around her neck as he forced her deeper, feeling the outline of his _lok_ against the walls of her throat…

She made a muffled, gurgling sound and his body began to thrust faster, harder…deeper…

He could sense her discomfort and arousal at his actions, and it only drove him closer to his own release, as he imagined the feel and heat of tight walls closing around his member….

He came hard, slamming her face parallel to his groin as he emptied himself down her throat. He made no sounds aside from the physical manifestations of his release.

He heard her sputter and as he withdrew….swallow.

Calmly he zipped himself up, looking down with disgust and the crumpled, bleary-eyed mess on his floor.

"Get out, Christine. Perhaps next time you will not ignore my words."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: First of, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh my, I didn't think my twisted Mirror-verse would cause such a stir. You know, I am taking GREAT artisitic freedoms with this story. LOL. It's a mirror-verse, In my world, everyone is a twisted caricature of themselves. I made Uhura major- kick ass. I wanted her to be a superhero. She's a combination of Catwoman, Orin-Ishe from Kill Bill and of course, TOS Uhura. Nichelle Nichols is my she-ro! These next Chappies are going to be very hard "M". And for those of you who were wondering what I was listening too (I am often listening to music when I write) here's the playlist: Prince- Get Off, Khia- My neck, my back, Missy Elliott- She's a Bitch...hey, it's a Mirror-verse. That means the music has to be equally raunchy! Without further ramblings from me...let us continue._  
**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 9**

"**The Set Up"**

She headed towards the turbo lift to the bridge to begin her shift.

She had a plan. And she would take care of it as soon as night fell. She knew by now how the crew operated. Alpha and Beta shifts were full. All hands on deck. Gamma shift operated with a skeleton crew. Most of which were not very observant. With the exception of one.

Those eyes, always watching. Constantly aware. She had never done anything-either in public or in the privacy of her quarters that could raise suspicion- this she knew…but those eyes always watched. Alert. Calculating.

His face may reveal nothing…but those eyes burned with an intensity she had never experienced before.

If eyes were the windows to the soul…his must be fathomless.

She was not afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of anyone. But she had heard and seen enough to know that he could be, and would be a formidable enemy. This, she could not chance.

She already felt he was suspicious of her. She could not do anything that would raise it further.

Their "trip" to Elan-Dorian had seemed to assuage some of his interest in her…but she still felt her face burn when his eyes came to rest on her.

That wasn't the only thing burning, either…

She put the thought out of her mind and readied herself for the night to come. She had work to do when she left the bridge…

All eyes, except one pair, turned in expectation when the doors to the bridge flushed open.

**II**

He noted that her wardrobe had changed.

Gone were the red boots and corset and pants…in their wake, a standard issue female uniform. That revealed her taut belly and smooth thighs…One noticeable difference- in black.

He smirked inwardly. She apparently refused to follow regulation in any form. He noticed his fellow officers' stares as she made her way down to the communications console, the glint of the business-end of her custom knife set sticking out of the top of a pair of extremely tall, thigh-high black patent leather stiletto boots.

He kept his eyes averted, only glimpsing out the sides as she sat.

The skirt rose up, revealing a standard issue phaser held in place by a garter that wrapped around a curved brown thigh…

The Vulcan in him reared its head momentarily until he stunted it.

"Lieutenant Uhura." He spoke in greeting. His voice steeled in calm.

"Commander."

They worked in silence. Soon the doors to the bridge opened and Kirk swaggered in.

The bridge rose in salute.

He watched as the Captain swaggered down to take his place, stopping briefly at the Communications Console.

His words were whispered but Spock picked them up perfectly.

"Lieutenant. Your performance on Elan-Dorian was a great honor to me."

Spock stiffened at the words, hearing the suggestion behind them.

She didn't miss a beat.

"My performance was an honor to the Empire, Kirk. Don't forget our deal."

He smiled inwardly at his Captain's face as the man moved away to his post.

***

Her wardrobe change fascinated him. It was different than what he'd previously seen. She had been on-board four months, three weeks, 6 days, 14 hours and 37 minutes and 17…now 18 seconds. And in that time she had not deviated from her standard attire- with the exception of her red boots, which had been destroyed on Elan-Dorian.

She was strangely seductive- more than usual and he had to wonder at that. It was not obvious. These humans would obviously jump at any command she issued, if she were to do so…but to him, it was.

The subtle way she shifted in her chair…he could feel her tension. It radiated off her and her scent was heightened as well.

He breathed in, smelling the combination of cocoa and almond butter that was her…

Outwardly she noticed no visible signs of agitation, yet he wanted to be sure.

He went to stand behind her, as if to monitor her work.

"Commander. You are hovering."

She did not turn away from her communications console.

"I am observing, Lieutenant."

He felt her body temperature rise as he lowered his body to her level, bending down and bringing his face parallel to her cheek beside her.

"You seem agitated."

Her fingers never stopped moving and he had to pause to admire her cool.

"Perhaps it is because you are in my personal space…Commander."

Her tone was not threatening. And she kept it neutral. But she could not control her body…and he sniffed her arousal.

He stood again.

"Continue, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Well, I am going to warn now...there's smut for these next two chapters (but I promise there is still a plot!). Lol. I see my "playlist" has garnered some attention. LOL. So I shall leave you with more of my "guilty pleasures and questionable taste" in the Mirror AU verse- Ludacris- I wanna; Eve- Whose that Girl; Janet Jackson- Rope Burn- Oh! And the reason why Uhura changed clothes...her favorite boots were broken. Therefore, she has to coordinate her outfit to match her new ones (cause I'm vain like that)_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 10**

"**The Discovery"  
**

She slipped out of her quarters and made her way down the hall. There wasn't anyone in sight as she rounded the hall down to Engineering.

Just as she knew it would be, the skeleton crew orders were in effect. Her pathway was clear. She was not worried about being picked up on the ship's cameras. She already knew Sulu was off duty, and his replacement on Gamma shift was…well…less than intelligent.

In her four months on the Enterprise, she had learned where every sensor, trip switch, and security field was located. And she made special care to avoid them now.

She took the Jefferies tubes down five levels to avoid the turbo lift- no need to raise unnecessary suspicion.

Her body tingled with the rush of adrenaline as she dipped in and out of the shadows of the corridors.

Soon the sub-routine would be planted. And Earth's defense codes would be downloaded.

Soon the Empire would fall. And they'd all be free. Those were her orders and she'd follow them to the death if need be.

II

He watched as she slipped into the halls and his internal clock noted the time- 0200 hours. He knew no crew except Gamma shift would be awake at this hour, and his curiosity piqued. He turned off his link, dressed silently in the regulation black shirt and loose fitting pants and shoes, and slipped silently out of his quarters to follow her.

He scented the air, his eyes adjusting to the silence and darkness of the Enterprise's corridors.

The mechanical hum of the ship filled his ears, sharpening his senses. His pupils dilated as he began walking in the shadows of where her feet had trod moments before.

Cocoa butter and almonds…

He turned the corner and slipped effortlessly down the Jefferies tube- like a hunter looking for its prey…

III

She sensed she was being followed and stopped, quickly silencing her breathing and slipping into a shadowy corner.

She could see the Engineering room door directly down the hall. But she could not allow her goal in sight to distract her from being cautious. She pressed her body to the wall and peered cautiously around the corner.

Nothing.

She waited, closed her eyes, and concentrated her efforts on hearing- still nothing.

Slowly she opened her eyes and exhaled a silent breath.

She decided to move quickly and stay in the shadows.

Easing her body out of the corner she raised up on the tips of her toes…

She focused her energy and leapt quickly into the air- pushing her body forward in a series of leaps and flips from each shadowy corner in the hall until she reached the Engineering door. Entering a code into the panel she slipped quietly inside.

IV

For a moment it seemed as if she had sensed his presence. He slipped into a darkened corner and waited. He heard her stop breathing and focused instead on listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

_There!_

He had to admit, she was crafty. And smart.

Soon he heard her heart rate ease and he realized she was moving again.

He bent his body in a crouching position, like a _lematya_ waiting to attack.

He looked around the corner, in time to watch her in a series of complex jumps and leaps- she reminded him of Earth's gymnasts and he reasoned she had extensive training in the area. Amazingly, she made almost no sound. She was so quiet, no human would have heard her. But he was not human.

He watched as she slipped into the Engineering room, and followed her inside.

V

She took off at a dead run, using the element of surprise to take down the crewman running Engineering. She didn't want them to see her face, and so she had donned a black mask to cover her features. They would not be able to identify her- _if_ they saw her coming.

Moving quickly, she hit the first corner and slammed the palm of her hand into the chin of an unsuspecting crewman. She caught him just before he hit the floor and lowered him to the ground. She waited to see if anyone had heard anything- nothing.

She moved down a level and caught sight of two engineers engaged in conversation between two computer panels.

She slid down the railing attached to the ladders to the bottom level and landed softly.

They didn't move- oblivious to her presence. She stayed low to the ground behind them and when she was close enough, sprang up, bringing her hands down against the sides of their necks-hitting the main artery with a swift chop and downing them as well.

She watched as they slumped forward, unconscious.

Satisfied with her progress thus far, she headed back to the far ladder. One more level and she would be where she needed to be….

VI

He paused to admire her handiwork. Impressive. It seemed all he'd have to do now is follow the trail of bodies that littered the floor.

He bent down to check for a pulse. So, she had not killed them. Though he had no doubt in his mind she could have if she had wanted to.

Depending on what he discovered tonight, he made a mental note to plant "suggestions" in the mind of each officer to explain the missing time and subsequent black out.

He heard a soft thump two floors down and realized she had reached the main Engineering deck.

That was where the ship's mainframe was.

His pulse quickened as he took a different route down to the main deck. Could it be? He would soon find out as he moved quickly in the Jefferies tube, not bothering to hold the handles but jumping several stories down.

He bent his knees and landed on the bottom without impact, again crouching down to remain unseen.

He moved quickly towards the computer consoles and stood in the shadows watching as the Lieutenant removed something from her neck and inserted it into the ship's memory banks.

VII

She froze, feeling a presence behind her. Inwardly her body tensed, ready for a fight. She caught a faint sound and…

There! Out of the darkness she saw a shadow of movement heading her way. Acting quickly, she leapt into a back flip in the air, her head just barely missing an outstretched hand moving in an effort to strike.

Landing away, she turned quickly on her heels and ducked another blow, dancing backward. The figure came into view and she knew she was in trouble.

Commander Spock. She knew she couldn't win. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

Changing her tactics she moved forward quickly, taking him by surprise and landing a series of fast kicks and punches that sent him reeling into a back console.

She turned as if to escape- a fatal error.

She did not factor in his recovery time and she felt the smooth impact of longer legs connecting with her feet as she tripped, and fell.

She was on her back in an instant, the force of the impact rendering her completely breathless, and she saw that he had tripped her using a low kick. Before she could recover he was on her. On top of her, pinning her arms over her head.

She began to twist and wiggle to make him break his grip and release her, but to no avail.

His grip was like steel shackles and his body on TOP held her firmly in place.

She stared up into his eyes, sheer hate burning in hers as she met his heated gaze.

"Lieutenant, it seems we have a situation here."

VIII

He noticed she had gone silent and her body had stopped moving under his. He missed the feel of her squirming under him. And so close to her, his mind imagined what she'd feel like with nothing between them…

"Lieutenant, it seems we have a situation here."

His remark was greeted by an angry glare and pursed lips.

He tightened his grip on her wrists and got up, pulling her to her feet. She winced.

He took note of her discomfort, but until he could confirm…

He twisted her arms behind her back and lowered his face to her ear, her back to him.

He felt her wince in pain, but still she remained silent.

"You will talk. I do not wish to force information from you. But I will if I must"

He now had both her hands in one of his- his body pressed firmly against her ass and he tamped down his erection as he pressed her for information.

"You might as well kill me now, Commander."

Her voice was soft, yet hard. Tension radiated through her body and in her proximity to him he sensed…arousal…

Slowly he relaxed his control and allowed his own erection to surface against the fabric between their bodies, against her ass.

He heard a gasp catch in her throat.

"You will tell me what I want to know, Lieutenant." He breathed in her ear, feeling her temperature rise several degrees in seconds. Her scent grew stronger and , still firmly holding her hands, moved one leg between hers, spreading them.

"And your body seems to be betraying you."

He pivoted, bending her over a computer console, her legs spread, arms still held.

"Really Commander. Isn't this behavior unbecoming of a Vulcan? I thought you all had more honor than to result in taking something by force."

Her tone was biting, but he wasn't fooled.

"Half-Vulcan." He corrected her. "And I know what you are, Lieutenant. And I know what you are here for."

His words caused her to freeze and he knew in that instant that he had confirmation.

Using his free hand he raised her skirt, the height of those lovely stilettos bringing her ass parallel to him. Before she could even think to acknowledge his words he unzipped his pants and slid her panties down her hips, pressing himself between her legs, letting her feel the length of him against her heated center.

He began to thrust gently, separating the silky lips to reveal the heated, wet flesh between them.

He heard her gasp and he fought back his own at the sensation of her wetness quickly coating his _lok._

He leaned forward again and whispered the code words into her ear.

"You will find an ally among enemies"

"You!" she gasped out, her _kotik_ trembling against his hardness.

The acknowledgment and subsequent physical response sent him over the edge and he released her hands as he angled himself against her and pushed in- feeling her walls clench around him.

Her hands gripped the console in front of her and his came to a rest beside hers as he began long, slow strokes, allowing her inner-sanctum to become accustomed to his size.

She moaned quietly and he closed his eyes, feeling her chamber pulsate against him. She was tight…so, so tight.

He moved faster, and he wrapped a hand around her mouth to muffle her cries as he thrust inside her, admiring the sheen on his _lok_ as he watched it enter her again and again.

The action was hypnotizing as their sex drained down her leg.

He placed another hand on her lower belly, reaching a finger down to stroke her sex. He felt her push back against him, as her tongue began to suck his fingers. She met him, thrust for thrust.

He went deep as her mouth closed around one of his fingers and she started sucking…

The sensation sent shock-waves down his body and he removed his hands, planting them on either side of her hips as he begin to ram her hard and fast

She panted and suddenly he felt her lips quiver and her walls clench around him, locking him down, and increasing the friction between them ten-fold.

He couldn't hold it anymore and buried his face against her exposed shoulder, biting down hard.

She let out a loud scream and he was thankful she had taken the time to knock out the engineering department.

He felt her pulsate faster as he emptied himself inside her, feeling her body go weak.

Soon silence was restored in Engineering as their breathing returned to normal.

He still held her, his chest pressed against her back.

Soon he withdrew and fixed himself.

His internal clock read the time: 0340.

"Lieutenant."

He noted she had straightened her clothes, but still hadn't turned to look at him and he wondered if he had made a fatal error in his treatment of her.

Slowly she turned to face him. Her face set, but her eyes boring into his.

He met her gaze evenly.

"Continue on. I will handle everything else from here."

She gave a tense nod and began to return to the console, but acting on instinct he reached his hand out to grab her arm and pulled her close to his chest.

He bent his head down and kissed her, surprised and relieved when she kissed him back.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Alright people...the plot thickens. Song of the Day: Rihanna- Russian Roulette__ (If you guys can't tell, I am having a ball at putting this story to music!)_

* * *

**Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 11**

**"Revelations"**

He had 'indeed' cleaned up Engineering. The data feed for the cameras had been altered- there was no trace of them having been there. The crewmen had 'suggestions' implanted that told them they had all simply fallen asleep on the job.

He knew that if any of them even suggested otherwise, they would remain silent for fear of his 'punishments'.

He checked his internal clock. 0450. He would be due on the bridge soon for Alpha shift. And he found himself thinking deeply about the Lieutenant who would also be there.

He had been correct. She was the One.

He decided to meditate. He needed to contact T'Pau with his discovery, and their orders.

He was still in his black shirt and pants. Removing the soft black shoes on his feet, and his shirt, he eased himself down to the floor, his long legs folding under him in one simple, flawless movement.

He leaned forward, lighting the fire pot, and a warm glow soon filled the room.

He closed his eyes and freed his mind, the scent of incense and earth invading his senses and transporting his mind away from the confines of the ship into the vastness of space and back to his home planet….

He could sense her presence in his mind.

"T'Pau. I have news."

"Greetings, Spock-am. Have you made contact?"

"Indeed, T'Pau. I have confirmed her. She has completed her task. The data should be on Vulcan now."

"It is confirmed."

"T'Pau, have you made contact with our accomplices?"

"I have, Spock. They have been informed to commence hostilities against the Empire."

"And our leader?"

"He is well."

"This is good. Soon this universe shall be right. And all will be as one. Dif tor heh smusma ko '_mehk-il'."_

"Sochya eh dif, _sa-fu."_

II

She moved her body into the shower, allowing the heat of the water to course down her body, the steam to invade her senses and pull her swirling thoughts into a state of rest.

She was…

Thrilled.

Tired.

Sore.

And…she felt better than she had in years.

She had found her contact. She had found her ally. She had found a friend and a…_lover._

The last word congealed in her mind and she was instantly reminded of his breath on her neck, the feel of him inside her…his strength, barely controlled…

She couldn't deny she had been attracted to him since the moment she stepped on the ship, but now she knew this could prove dangerous and detrimental should anyone learn of their relationship.

He had marked her…

She looked into the mirror at the teeth imprints on her neck. There would be no mistaking them for anything other than what they were. She had no way to hide them, and she decided…she didn't want to.

She had never had an experience like that and she found…she had enjoyed it immensely. She knew she should savor the time…after all… this was a mission.

Her mind cautioned her that she was reading too much into his actions. Her heart knew she was lying.

Nyota Uhura was a marked woman. In more ways than one.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Nothing much to say here...Song of the Day: Mariah Carey- Obsessed. Enjoy! Oh...However, I am curious to know what you guys think about the Resistance movement...Remember, this is a Mirror-verse...things aren't as they seem :) Oh! And one more thing...First I want to send an extended apology to my great Beta Aphrodite! Lord...I have forgotten to credit her and she hasn't said anything. But I take this opportunity now to send my thanks to Aphrodite for being my Beta- and taking on the monumental flood of chapters I sent to her between Sunday and Tuesday night. You are the best. _**  


* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 12**

**"Cat's out of the Bag"**

She strode onto the bridge and found she was the first of the senior crew to arrive. This was not unusual. What was unusual was that she felt something was amiss.

As usual, all the male eyes met her as the turbo lift swooshed open, depositing her onto the deck.

She stepped out.

Lascivious eyes greeted her. More daring than those she received when either Spock or the Captain twere present.

Defiantly, she met each gaze with a glare of her own and turned quickly, her long hair glancing across her shoulders, revealing her mark.

It was one of possession- though no one need know who made it. They would know she was off-limits.

She tossed her hair to the side and moved to her console, flicking her tongue inside her mouth to feel the blade that rested in the folds between her jaw and her gums. _Just in case._

She heard the bridge go silent and prepared herself. She had known this day would come. She had seen the way the men looked at her and knew they would eventually grow bold…she was ready.

She assumed her customary position at her station and, inserting her earpiece, turned around and got to work.

It was as she predicted. She heard the quiet click of control locks and the shuffle of movements behind her. She waited.

She was in the middle of a transmission when her chair was swiveled around, hard, and she found herself looking up at Lieutenant Sulu.

They had rarely exchanged words, yet he had been the one to look the hardest. That damn cock-sure grin plastered across his face.

She had heard of his exploits with the female crew, of how he never asked…and just took.

Well.

If he thought he could 'take' her…he would be in for a very rude awakening.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant?"

She met his stare head on. Her own face frozen in disapproval.

He smiled.

"Yes you can, Ms. Uhura. In fact…"

He glanced around the bridge at the other men, whose attention was now on the two of them.

"You can help all of us."

She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was implying.

So, this was the way they wanted it, then? Very well...maybe they hadn't learned from Kirk…

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sulu. I am currently unavailable."

She turned back to her console only to be jerked up by her hair and whirled around to face Sulu.

She was pissed.

"You don't know who you're fucking with" she hissed venomously as she met his face. She could feel his body pressed close to hers and wanted to vomit.

"No, Uhura…you don't know who _you're _fucking with," he retorted with a laugh.

"You know what they say. When the cat's away…" his voice trailed off and he bent his head down and and kissed her, hard.

She was repulsed, but forced it to the back of her mind as his tongue worked into her mouth. She quickly moved hers, revealing the hidden blade…

If he wanted to do this the hard way…

Suddenly the doors swooshed opened and Spock appeared on the bridge. She met his gaze out of the corner of her eye, and startled when Sulu moved away from her.

But it was too late as she grabbed him back, pressing her lips against his and using her tongue to run the blade across his open mouth, slicing his tongue and gums and cutting ragged gashes in the side of his mouth.

He howled in agony, clutching his face as she pushed him off her.

Forgetting the first officer's proximity, he lunged at her.

"You fucking bitch!"

The blood coursed freely down his face as he made his move, but Spock was faster.

She watched as the Vulcan grabbed Sulu by the neck and lifted him off his feet and into the air with one hand.

His face remained impassive as ever, but she could see the cold fury in his eyes.

Red blood trickled down his hand but he paid no notice as his hand began to squeeze…

"What happens when the cat's away, Lieutenant?"

He delivered the question calmly and with a flat voice, but she could feel the anger radiating off him as Sulu's face began to change color.

He gurgled and twisted, trying to break the Vulcan's grip on his neck.

"I can't hear you, Lieutenant. I said-"

He tightened his grip more, causing a fresh wave of blood to burst from the incapacitated helmsman.

"-What happens when the cat's away?"

Finally Sulu managed to choke out a weak reply.

"N-nothing, S-sir."

Spock released his grip and the Lieutenant fell to the floor with a thud, sucking in as much oxygen as he could.

"Very well, Mr. Sulu. You would do well to remember that there is always someone watching."

He turned and passed Uhura, making no mention of her presence as he took his place at the science station.

The doors swooshed open again, revealing Kirk.

Glancing quickly around the bridge and making note of Spock's bloody hand, Uhura's stance by the communications console, and Sulu rapidly bleeding out across the floor, he rapidly deduced what had happened.

"Mr. Sulu, report to medical bay. Ms. Uhura, resume your post. Mr. Spock- full report. Now."

***

It was the end of her shift. The events of the morning had left her more alert, and she realized that she was slipping.

Spock had recounted the events of the morning and she had corroborated his story. She noted that Kirk's eyes had never left her neck, and the rapidly-darkening teeth marks embedded there. He looked quickly to Spock and then back to her, and for their credit, they had not acknowledged his unasked question.

Sulu had been stitched up by the good doctor and was now spending time becoming intimately involved with the agony booth.

She had slipped down to Med Bay on her lunch break to see the doctor on Kirk's orders.

McCoy, or Bones, as he was called, had informed her with a wicked glimmer in his eye, that he had given Sulu a stimulant under the guise of a sedative right after he stitched his mouth up.

News of the brazen bridge attack had traveled fast and it seemed that even the most unscrupulous of characters had some sense of right and wrong. Bones was one of them.

Sulu would be in agony a long while after he left the booth. She didn't trust Bones…but she allowed him the tiniest of smirks.

He had cackled gleefully.

Now, as she sat at her post, her console chirped, breaking the monotonous silence that had descended on the bridge. There was nervous tension in the room. The sound sliced through it.

"Captain."

Both Kirk and Spock turned to face her.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I'm picking up a transmission from the neutral zone…"

Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"What kind of transmission?" Kirk demanded.

"There's been an attack of some kind. Klingon ships…destroyed…"

She listened to the buzz and static and suddenly the connection went dead.

"Nothing more, sir, it's gone."

She watched as Kirk sat back in his chair contemplatively. Suddenly, he sat up straight.

"Ensign O'Hare. Set a course for the Klingon-Romulan border. Warp 4."

She felt her heart lurch.

Something about this call wasn't right…she cast a sidelong glance at the first officer and noticed he was completely relaxed, though he still revealed nothing…

…or _was_ it?


	13. Chapter 13

_Alas...No Song for this Chapter. But never fear! Because 13 is so short...I present two chapters in one day!_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 13**

"**The Beginning of the End"**

He stood by his Captain's chair as the order went out. It was well. Their allies had arrived.

He saw Uhura glance his way. He did not return her look, but continued looking forward.

"What do you think it is?" Kirk mused out loud.

"Romulans." He replied, his voice a monotone.

After all, Vulcans do not lie.

"Romulans are enemies of the Empire. As are the Klingons. Why would the enemy of our enemy destroy a fleet?"

"Perhaps the enemy of our enemy is not our friend and is planning an attack against Earth. With the Klingon fleet destroyed, they can cross the border with at least one threat eliminated." He replied calmly,

"Well, they can't attack Earth. They don't have access to the defense codes."

"Indeed, Captain."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uhura glance his way again. Her face was impassive, but he could feel her tension directed at him.

It was the truth. The _Romulans _did not have access to the defense codes…

It would take twelve hours to reach the Neutral Zone. There was plenty of time…

Uhura's voice broke the tension on the bridge.

"Captain, we're receiving another signal from Starfleet."

"Patch in, Lieutenant."

Kirk moved over to the Communications console and he followed. Uhura handed them both small ear receivers to listen.

They were being ordered to the neutral zone. The entire fleet had been dispatched…

Inwardly his heart began to race faster. This was it. It was time to move.

Outwardly, he remained stoic.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Put the ship on yellow alert.

Turning to face the bridge, he issued the next set of orders.

"Alpha crew dismissed. Report back at 2200 hours."

As the crew filed out and into the turbo lifts, no one noticed the Lieutenant and First Officer were last to move as Beta bridge crew shifted into place.

The two stepped into the turbo lift as the doors swooshed closed behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jesus... I think I've gotten completely sidetracked with smut I've almost lost my plotline! LOL...This and the next chapter are the last of the non-relevant story enhancers, so please enjoy! And there are two more sexy scenes before the story takes a serious turn. Let's get it people!_

_Song of the Day: Rockwell- Somebody's Watching Me_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 14**

**Someone's Always Watching**

The turbo lift swooshed closed behind the two officers, and upon finding themselves temporarily alone, Spock grabbed her and pressed her close to his body, inhaling her scent.

Feeling him so close to her, she relaxed in his grip.

He reached around her and pressed the 'stop' button on the lift as his lips moved across her neck, his tongue flicking at the mark he'd left in the wee hours of the morning.

Her body shuddered against him and the sensation echoed through his body.

Instead of their urgent coupling of the night before, this time he moved slowly, lifting her skirt up again, and forcing her body against the corner of the lift.

He inhaled and smelled her arousal.

Keeping his lips at her neck, he snaked one hand around her waist and pulled her against him, relaxing his body and letting his erection rise against her. His other hand snaked in between her legs-already spread in anticipation of him.

Slipping his hand under her thigh, he lifted one black-leather-clad leg and placed it on the railing that ran around the lift. He bent her over and knelt down, until her sex was parallel to his face.

He moved the panties aside and this time, instead of his fingers, he used his tongue- gently licking the soft folds that covered her warmth.

She moaned, her hands clasping the rails in front of her.

The sound met his ears, causing his _lok_ to begin to throb.

Slowly, he parted her lips with his tongue, the sensitive flesh of her kotik trembling under his attentions. He bit down gently and heard her let out a yelp, followed by a groan.

His efforts were rewarded with the taste of her desire in his mouth. He rose slowly and positioned himself at her entrance, running his tongue around his lips, relishing the taste of her…

He moved quickly and he heard her cry out as he sheathed himself inside her body, stilling briefly to enjoy the warm tightness that engulfed him. Slowly, he began to move. Now, with no one in earshot of the lift…her moans grew to match his rhythm…

Softer, then steadily rising in tempo as he moved faster…and harder still…

Soon it was too much for the both of them, and he wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her face parallel to his as his thrusts grew harder- pushing deep inside her walls.

Her neck was revealed to him, and soon the orgasm that had been steadily building between them erupted and she let out a long, deep-throated wail that washed through his body, causing his own release in inside her…

He felt her about to collapse as her body relaxed again in his arms and he turned her around to face him, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck as she buried her face in his chest…and…bit….

He closed his eyes at the sensation and he knew, even through the layers of clothes he wore she had managed to mark him.

He raised his lips to hers and kissed her gently, his hand hitting the 'stop' button again to allow the lift to finally start moving.

They were completely caught in each other and for the first time they let their guard down…neither noticed the tiny camera in the lift move.

II

Marlena sat alone in the security room. No one ever monitored the turbo-lift cameras and it happened to be by chance that she was here.

Kirk had sent her down to watch for possible plots against him. The events of Elan-Dorian weeks before had him paranoid.

She watched as the Beta shift exited the bridge and the lift dropped them off on their respective decks. Then she saw the first officer and the communications officer enter one.

God she hated that bitch!

Marlena still harbored ill will towards the woman- she knew…just _knew_ the female was out for Kirk.

He had never spoken to her about his encounter with the Communications Officer, and his silence let Marlena know she was right.

And now…it looked as if the Enterprise's Chief Communications Officer had gotten another one.

She had to give it to her, Uhura had good taste. And she aimed high.

Suddenly an evil thought glinted into her mind… a certain Nurse would be oh so interested in knowing about this- then they could bring Ms. Untouchable down to her rightful level.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ah another plot-less chapter! But one of my personal favorites... I can't remember the artist...but the song of the day is: "I'll beat that B**** with a Bottle" (Lyrics: I don't fight. I don't argue, I just beat that b**** with a bottle) The "Clingy Jimmy", "Penis Size" and "Head" phrases are brought to you by angrybitches dot com. One more smut-filled chapter and then real plot resumes! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 15**

"**Karma's a Bitch"  
**

She was still high off her encounter in the turbo lift when she walked into the rec room. His kisses were still warm on her neck, and although she didn't know what he was up to- she trusted him. It felt so right, for some reason. So perfect.

Everyone had gone quiet, and she felt the eyes boring into her. Male and female. After the scene on the bridge this morning, she really wasn't in the mood for more conflict. But it looked like trouble brewing again, so she braced herself.

Her sex-induced high was fading fast.

She moved to the far end of the room to grab a salad and settled down in a vacant chair. The eyes never left her as she moved.

She had just sat down and began eating when two women approached. She recognized the brunette- Marlena- the captain's personal 'assistant'

The other woman, the tall blonde, was new.

She didn't bother to acknowledge them and continued eating.

"Hello, Lieutenant." the first, Marlena, spoke up as the women took seats opposite to her.

"What do you want, Ms. Monroe? I am rather busy at the moment."

"Oh, I was just coming to check on you- what with all the excitement that's been going on around here since Elan-Dorain and all…"

Her voice faded, and the blonde spoke next.

"You know, everyone's been talking about how you and the Captain and first officer have become really close lately- I wonder, just what kind of 'saving' you did down there?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed, and by now Uhura was getting annoyed with the both of them.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Nurse Chapel. I believe you know that I am the first officer's woman. Marlena is the captain's. And you…"

She looked Uhura up and down, apparently in an attempt to assert her dominance.

"Are the leftovers."

"Is that so?" was all she replied. Bitches. They were all the same. They pissed on trees like dogs in heat and personally, she wasn't one for childish games.

Her lack of response seemed to only infuriate the two women more, and their voices got louder, drawing more attention to them, and unfortunately to her as well.

"Don't act coy, Lieutenant! All that hot-air you talked in our first meeting, and here you go- sleeping your way to the top!"

She raised one eyebrow in warning and Christine jumped in.

"You tried to steal my man! He's _mine. _I know what you did in the turbo lift- I highly doubt _skills _like yours are worthy of anything more than bottom-feeder status."

Christine's attempt at insult was almost laughable. But she wasn't laughing. She wasn't _anyone's _woman. And what she did was by choice- not by hire.

The women didn't notice the anger starting to flash in her eyes, as they were too busy continuing their rant. All action had ceased in the rec and focused on the corner. No one saw the first officer enter.

Uhura moved her hand down to the holster strapped across her leg, and softly began fingering the fine handle of her favorite knife. She was never one to instigate confrontations…but she damn sure believed in finishing them…

It was Christine who struck first, launching at her as if to try and choke her.

She moved quickly, upturning the table and hitting Marlena with it. The woman went crashing to the floor- the table on top of her.

She turned to Christine- weapon drawn. Before the blonde could even think to blink she was on her, one uppercut to the jaw and grabbing her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back- the knife to her throat.

"Don't test me, Nurse Chapel. I really don't have the patience for this shit." She hissed in her ear, the sharp end of the blade beginning to cut into the Nurse's neck.

She was ready to deal a death blow when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a deep voice by her ear.

"I would not enjoy seeing you in the brig, Ms. Uhura. Although I cannot say the same for the Nurse. Release her."

The woman was struggling to break Uhura's grip, and her eyes radiated fear.

Uhura released, flinging Chapel away from her. When the nurse saw who was behind Uhura she gasped.

Spock spoke again, remaining in place.

"Nurse Chapel. I see you have continued to ignore my requests. I see I shall have to make it plain."

He moved his hand down the side of Uhura's face- whose cold stare never wavered- to her neck, pulling the fabric down on her shoulder to reveal a deep purple, very visible bite mark on her neck.

"I think you are now intimately aware of the Lieutenant's skill in combat…"

Christine, Marlena, and the rest of the rec room watched in open shock as their feared first-officer bend his head down to Uhura's shoulder…

"And just to make it VERY plain to you…"

They watched as softly, and ever so obviously, a long, green-tinged tongue outlined teeth marks in other-wise flawless brown skin.

"Lieutenant Uhura is mine."

They watched as the Lieutenant whirled around and with lightning-quick reflexes, dealt the first officer the same treatment she had delivered moments ago to Christine- her dagger now at his jugular.

He looked over her shoulder, eyes boring into Christine.

Casting a sidelong glance at the Communications officer, he bowed slightly, and strode out the rec room, leaving a humiliated nurse in his wake.

Uhura cast one long look around the room, and noticed all eyes had fallen away.

She moved to the door, but not before straddling the fallen figure of Marlena and bent down to look at her.

"Yes, your sad, clingy, little Jimmy may have an obvious crush on me; and yes he agrees with everything I say. But the first officer has the guts to ask me; and that really makes all the difference…"

She stared at the woman hard, her eyes like fire, and her tone ice-cold.

"The size of a man's penis is unimportant. What matters is how big his balls are."

With that she rose, and walked away, head held high.

But, before she left, she turned, to where Christine was trying to beat a quick exit.

"Oh, and Christine!" she yelled loud enough for the entire rec room to hear.

"Sometimes you have to learn how to open your mouth for more than just giving head."


	16. Story Playlist The Interlude

**Mirror of Darkness: Interlude**

**The Playlist**

**

* * *

  
**

So…I've decided to simply post an outtake here. Just a compilation of the songs I've been jamming to as I write this.

It's all in fun- and I promise…I do have a much wider musical base—but this story just leant itself to…well…if you youtube these songs, or are familiar with them… you get the point.

**Spock and Uhura:**

1) Ludacris- I wanna

2) Prince Get Off

3) Eve- Who's that Girl

4) Missy Elliott- One Minute Man

5) Janet Jackson- Rope Burn

6) Rockwell- Somebody's Watching Me

**Uhura and Kirk:**

TLC- Good at Being Bad

TLC- Silly Ho

**Marlena and Christine:**

Jayz and Kanye- Hater

Mariah Carey- Obsessed

Ra Digga- I'll beat that Bitch with a Bottle

**Songs of the Revolution:**

1) Bob Marley- I shot the Sheriff

2) Jimi Hendrix- Voodoo Child

MIA- Paper Planes- the REMIX

*Uhura's Story- Baby Cham feat. Alicia Keys- Ghetto Story

Common- The People

Talib Kweli- Get By

NAS- Hero

**Uhura's playlist:**

Jackie- O- Fine

Missy Elliot- She's A Bitch

Keri Hilson- Turnin' me on

Beyonce- DIVA

**Spock's playlist:**

Chris Brown and Lil Wayne- Transformer

Bilal- Soul Sista

The Roots- You Got Me

*That's it for now. LOL. If you have additional songs you think would be good for the playlist- send 'em in!


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Notes: Whew...Alright I warn ya'll now...you may not want to read this Chapter at work...but if you are like me...you will ignore that warning and read anyway! I haven't even looked at this chapter since I wrote it, and it took five hours (simply because I had to take frequent breaks!) So...with that out the way...I present the Chapter 16 playlist. Jill Scott- Love Reign and Crown Royal on Ice, Floetry- Say yes, ALL of Sade, ALL of Fourplay, D'Angelo- Send it On and How Does it Feel and Brown Sugar, India Arie-Brown Skin, TLC- Red Light Special, Roberta Flack- Feel Like Makin Love, Minnie Ripperton- Lovin You and lastly...Janet Jackson- Rope Burn....I think by the list you should know where we're heading! Much love to SouthernScribe, SpockLikesCats, AtanaM, New Chapter, LusciousNesha_**-- **I think I traumatized myself with this one!

** Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 16**

"**Letting You In"**

**

* * *

  
**

She was losing it. Never had they been so close to success and never had she been so completely vulnerable. She wondered if she had allowed herself to be manipulated. If she was being controlled.

Now locked in her quarters, her mind wandered back to the bridge. How she had stood by silently when the transmission was received. How she had accepted the Commander's simple explanation of the current events without question. Without resistance…without anything.

Even in the rec room. Never had a man been allowed to exert such…dominance. Possession…ownership of her body.

And what was worse, she had given it completely.

It disturbed her.

This was NOT the woman she was. She was stronger than this. How could a single individual unnerve her so completely?

It was not like she was inexperienced in such matters. She had enjoyed a fair share of lovers. Yet, just as the female praying mantis kills their mates…all of hers had eventually ended up dead.

Some by her hand…others, by fate.

How could she trust him? He had caught her in an act of deliberate sabotage, he knew of her identity and affiliation and he could kill her without question, concern or worry.

He was faster, stronger, smarter and far more dangerous than any foe she had ever faced- and even if she had wanted to hate him, he had given her no reason to other than the fact that he was, for all intents and purposes…a stranger.

A stranger whose kisses burned her skin, and whose hands knew automatically where her most sensitive parts were...a stranger whose body burned with an intensity and passion that awoke a more base and primal part of her that yearned to match each thrust, each grunt and each bruising grip with equal intensity…

She groaned in frustration as she began removing her uniform. What she needed was sleep. After a particularly trying morning on the bridge, doubled by the spectacle they had caused in the rec room…she needed time alone.

Just thinking about the Vulcan first officer caused her body to flush with heat. She stretched, arching her back and pulling her arms over her head…at once she was met with a searing pain in her shoulder that caused her to curse out loud-

Shit.

She had forgotten the bite mark.

It hurt like hell and, casting a glimpse in the mirror, she saw that it was now turning into a deep purple and black bruise.

If he were to turn on her and she were unprepared, there would be no one to blame but herself.

And she knew, with a fair amount of certainty…she would enjoy the fall down, and taking him with her.

**II**

He watched as she undressed. It was a situation that he had found himself indulging in more and more lately.

He remembered how she had turned on him suddenly in the rec room- the fierceness of her stance- and he fantasized about taking her then and there…

He stopped.

His actions towards her had been illogical. But he could not deny the fact that he enjoyed indulging his human half- and his Vulcan side didn't seem to mind either.

But he still had to be careful. He had made it quite plain that she was his woman- even though she didn't seem to appreciate that designation.

She may not like it. She may loathe it- but as far as the crew knew, she was the most well-protected woman on board. His show in the rec room had been about both ensuring that she remain alive and for warding off future attacks that may have been planned.

He felt his lok stir as he watched her lay across the bed- naked and bare.

She was beautiful.

The most wonderful creature in the universe, and she was his.

He rose and strode down the hall. Time was approaching. And if neither of them made it- he wanted to feel her one more time.

**III**

She awoke suddenly- the feeling of an additional presence nearby jostling her out of sleep. She didn't open her eyes, and kept her breathing low and her body still. Slowly, silently, she moved one hand under her pillow, reaching for the blade she kept there.

"It is gone."

She recognized the smooth baritone easily and stayed perfectly still, as the bed shifted under an additional weight and a hot hand ran seductively up her leg, from her toes to her calves, between her thighs…

Her body arched up into the touch and she began to get wet…

"Be still."

The command was delivered calmly- yet with authority, and she complied. Her mind forcing her body to obey the command.

She could feel the heat of his body as he moved on top of her and she realized that he was naked as well.

Suddenly the hand left that place between her legs and she whimpered at the loss of touch at the apex of her thighs.

She felt him ease down to lay completely on top of her.

He grasped her hands, pulling them above her head and pinning them down.

She felt him breathe in her ear and felt the tickle of his mustache on her neck.

She wanted him. Desperately…

She felt his tongue graze her cheek and heard him inhale, and she realized in a moment- he was both tasting and scenting her.

The rush of the realization set her body on fire and she let out a moan- he was so alien and the thought of opening her body to a creature completely foreign was tramping on the taboo…

"I will show you how alien I am"

She gasped.

Vulcan were touch telepaths after all. He had heard her thoughts.

His mouth was working her now, suckling at her breasts and pulling her nipples into excitement.

He moved lower on her, his own body matching her undulations, the two moving in perfect sync, slowly, urgently- he was driving her crazy and he was everywhere yet nowhere at once…

She yearned for him to touch her again and she spread her legs wider to encourage him to enter her…

"Not yet."

She let out a groan of frustration as his lips hovered at the place between her sex and her belly button. He had pulled her hands back down now and they were still locked in his grip- now centered at her chest.

She could feel his breath on her sex as he paused, his eyes racking her flesh and she felt his desire race through her. Yet he did not move.

Her body glistened with the sweat of anticipation and as she writhed under his glare he sat back to admire her. The long arch of her back, the swell of her breasts reaching to perfectly positioned, lovely brown nipples.

The flatness of her belly and the fullness of her thighs…

He couldn't hold back any longer and lowered his face to her sex- moving his tongue to part the sensitive lips and slip into her wet heat….

She let out a yelp and he gripped her hands tighter as she arched into his mouth- he began to draw slow circles around her clit, the sounds he was pulling from her drawing him closer to a state of nirvana…

He let go of her hands and they instantly clenched the sheets on either side of their bodies. In one swift motion he grabbed her by her hips drawing her lower half off the bed and continuing his slow torture of her opening, lapping and sucking at the sweet fluids she produced by the prodding of his tongue.

Hearing her cries, he issued the command-

"Computer, activate sound-proofing."

Hearing the subtle clicks and satisfied that his command was activated, he turned his attention back to her. She was panting now and he could feel her tremble under his attentions…He wanted her. All of her.

Lowering his head he raised her higher- parting her cheeks and running his long tongue from the base of her behind, stopping to tease the smaller of the two holes then up to the front, ending and biting gently at her place.

He listened with satisfaction as she screamed and came in one fluid motion, her juices in his mouth as he grew harder in anticipation of her…

Her mind went blank.

She saw nothing but a sea of whiteness with black dancing dots in front of her. She didn't recognize her voice, couldn't tell where she was...

When she came back to, he was there.

She was still shaking when he entered her-filling her with his length and she moved her hips downward to take all of him…

She was raging now and she wanted to be….fucked.

He pushed into her slowly and she felt her walls part for him as he began to thrust into her.

She could feel every ridge and peak of him as she clenched around his hardness, her fingers scraping down his back. She heard him grunt gently as he continued the slow torture between her legs…in…out…in…out…

Her body grew wetter with each thrust and she wanted him to meet her need. To go faster…harder…She tightened her grip around his lok and the sensation caused him to temporarily falter and plunge into her- hard.

She let out a cry of pain as he removed her hands from his back and again raised them over her head.

"Let me in."

She didn't know what he meant, but nodded, his body scattering any form of coherent thought and words.

One hand moved to her face and instantly she was sucked into his world- a swirling mass of color bearing resemblance to a kaleidoscope.

She saw memories- not hers- of a place she'd never been, people she'd never seen and she realized she was in his mind- and he in hers.

"You do not trust me."

She heard the words but he had not spoken them, and she remained quiet as the place around her changed and a series of images entered her mind. She saw him, and a Vulcan elder- a woman. And she heard words- appointed place. The one. She will come…

They had been discussing her. They had been waiting for her.

"Vulcans do not lie."

All of her doubts were relieved instantly and what little she had held back from him rushed out.

She managed to choke out his name.

"Spock...please…"

She didn't need to say anything else as he increased his tempo- slow thrusts becoming faster…harder…deeper until he was pounding her and she was screaming in a combination of both pleasure and pain…

She felt the pressure begin to build as he took her rougher now, and their combined sex spilled from between them and onto the sheets…

She was coming again….

For the second time that night her body began to shake uncontrollably and her mind went blank- the white-hot sear of unbridled passion ripping through her and she quite literally saw stars…

When she came down again she realized she was now on her stomach- her rear in the air, face down, with her hands over her head, pinned in his larger ones.

She didn't know how long they had been at this, and she didn't know how much more she could endure. Every inch of her body felt sore- the combination of over-stimulation and the scorching heat between them…

From somewhere she heard his voice, dark and raspy, filled with lust…

"Five hours, forty-six minutes and seventeen seconds…"

The air tickled her exposed labia and she moaned when she felt his mustache stroke across the area as he once again lowered his head to her sex…she gasped and tried to wiggle away when she realized where he was going…

He wanted her…All of her…and he would have her…

He had sampled this place earlier and had marked it as a place to come back to.

He bent his head under her, stroking at her sensitive labia and sucking on it hard- he heard her breath catch as she wiggled, trying unsuccessfully to break his grip on her.

He could feel her apprehension at what he was about to do, and the idea that he had absolute complete control over her at this very minute caused him to growl at her as he dipped his head down between her cheeks and….licked…

When she felt his tongue ease into that one place she screamed again- it felt like heaven- and she had never known such a thing.

The thought of what he was about to do to her caused her to push her ass against his face for more…more…

She moaned against him as his tongue began working her hole and she felt herself opening for him wider…and wider…

After several minutes of letting her get accustomed to the feeling, he drew his tongue out of her, watching with fascination as the tiny little hole puckered and released in spasms of pleasure. He slipped a finger in and instantly felt it tighten around…slowly he pushed in and just as slowly he drew out- and again…and again…

Her moans grew louder and he knew that soon she would be screaming with what he was about to do to her….

One finger, then two… he didn't want to hurt her and made sure that he was gentle…her moans grew with the intensity that he worked her and once again he found himself on the brink….

He withdrew his fingers and watched as she had now opened even wider for him…

On impulse he bent his head down and ran his tongue around the outer rim before he released her and eased himself down, on top of her…He spread her once again for access and positioned himself in the tiny opening that he was entirely too big for.

She felt the pressure build in her rear and closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax…when she did he filled her, causing her to gasp as she felt fire rip through her lower body. Tears stung her eyes, but were soon replaced by a warm, soothing feeling as he began to thrust inside her once again.

She had never done this and the feeling was….nirvana. He had placed one hand on her face, the other between her legs, stroking her clit and suddenly she was swept up in a sea of passion and fire and realized that he was now both in her mind and in her body…

He was racing now, each thrust heightened by their combined pleasure…he couldn't fathom a place like this and it was even tighter than the last and the way it clenched around him only made him harder and move faster, pump harder, push deeper, drawing them both….

The sounds of their sex filled the room. The steady creaks of the bed…the slap of flesh on flesh….the sucking of their juices mingling together and the smells of their bodies coming together so hard and fast was too much and they reached nirvana together….

Her with a scream, and he with a growl as he collapsed against her, pouring himself into her….

And yes…if this had to be his final night with her, he would be happy to die in this moment, the feel of her in his arms and thoughts of her in his mind…

He had wanted her. All of her…and whatever doubts he may have had, were relieved and she was completely his- and he was hers, mind, body, and soul.

In only hours, it would be time. It was the beginning of the end.

He curled his body around her, and they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Song of the Day- Green Day- 21st Century Breakdown_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 17**

"**It Starts"**

"**Approaching Neutral Zone in 1 hour. All crew please report to your assigned areas. Repeat. Please report to your assigned areas."**

The computerized voice crackled through the comm. Systems and she awoke to find that her lover was not with her. But, he had been. She rolled over to find his spot still warm. He must have just left. She rose from the bed and instantly suppressed a grimace- her body hurt worse than it had after their trip to Elan-Dorian. She moved to bend and stretch her tired muscles, but the movement caused another wave of pain to course through her, this time coming from her rear….her mind drifted back to the night before.

He had made love to her. He had fucked her. He had done her every which way but yesterday and she had loved every minute of it. She had felt so alive. So treasured…so…loved…she had never felt such passion before and she wanted to wake up every morning feeling like this…She trodded to the bathroom and flicked on the lights…

She gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was matted to her face and in a tangled mess. And there were bruises from her neck all the way down across her arms, her shoulders, her breasts…stomach, thighs…

…she looked abused.

She felt fantastic.

She smiled at herself. The first real smile that had graced her lips in years. She felt new. She felt light…

She slipped into the shower- electing for a sonic instead of real water. Water was for celebrating. They were close- but it wasn't time yet.

She had seen the plan in Spock's mind last night. She knew what they were about to do. She knew what was waiting for them…

They would celebrate. There would be victory for the resistance.

Stepping out of the shower, she began to dress for the occasion.

Replacing her black-standard issue uniform for a black fitted shirt and soft black stretch pants. She pulled on a different pair of boots today- black knee-high standards. Her shirt was fitted, yet long-sleeved, hiding her bruised arms from sight. She turned to the mirror- her outfit was much more subtle and she was more covered today than any other day she'd been on the Enterprise, but the form-fitting ensemble left little and yet much to the imagination.

She had chosen it for practical reasons. Someone was going to die today. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible when they went on the attack. Before she left, she opened the little box by her bed. Pulling out the object she placed it around her neck. This little thing held the future of the Empire, of the galaxy in it…she opened it one more time, the picture of her parents looking back at her.

She felt tears sting her eyes…and she raised it to her lips in a kiss…

"Don't worry mom. Dad…I was born for this."

With the locket secured around her neck, she exited her quarters and headed to the bridge.

**II**

Something was wrong. He knew it. He could feel it. Kirk sat in the Captain's chair, legs crossed- staring contemplatively at the viewer as he watched the stars go by. He was down a helmsman- the best in the fleet at that. And he worried that whatever they were about to face, the ship would not be performing at its optimal capability. All because Sulu had to go and try to take the one woman out of the 200-plus stationed about the Enterprise that had caught the eye of the Vulcan. And…he had to admit- he was more than just jealous over it.

Where she had damn near ripped his balls off, the Vulcan had gotten further along than he'd ever thought possible. Maybe he got off on that kind of thing. Kirk smirked to himself- noting the first officer's presence nearby.

The doors to the bridge swooshed open and his communications officer entered. He nodded in acknowledgment of her presence and turned his attention back to the viewer.

Mentally he reviewed the call they had received. Several things about the message just didn't seem right. Why would the Romulans attack Klingon vessels? Especially since all previous intelligence had shown that the two had been conspiring together against the Empire? What could be strong enough to destroy an entire fleet?

An attack of that size and scale meant superior technology- the Romulans nor the Klingons possessed nowhere near the capacity needed for that kind of attack.

And even if it were Romulans…surely they knew they couldn't penetrate Earth's defenses…their race would face instant retaliation and destruction if they attempted an attack…

Were they on a suicide mission?

He cast a sidelong look to the science station, where the Vulcan was busy studying readouts.

They were now minutes away from their destination.

Kirk sounded the call.

Turning to communications, he issued the command.

"Lieutenant Uhura- put up Red alert."

He turned his attention to tactical.

"Ensign Chekov- Raise shields."

Settling back in his chair he pressed a button.

"Dr. McCoy, prepare sick bay."

"Commander Scott- Arm weapons."

Turning one more time to communications, he commanded the ship-wide comm. Link.

And for the first time, he finally showed a glimpse into the Captain he had been destined to be- in another universe, time and place…

Mustering his command voice and acting like the Captain he was, he issued his final orders.

"All crew- man battle stations. ETA- 20 minutes."

He felt his body shiver with anticipation. He didn't know what they would find when they reached the Neutral zone…but for some reason he knew…no, he felt…

This would be a deciding moment in his career as Captain of the Enterprise.

III

He saw her glance towards him as Kirk was handing out the orders. Though she never once spoke, he could feel the tension in her body and the apprehension she was feeling as they drew closer to their destination. This was it.

The time they had been waiting for, for so long, was finally upon them. They had one more task to complete. And the Empire would fall. One more task to complete and it would be over and they could start again.

He felt neither apprehension. Nor tension. What was right required sacrifice. And sacrifice was not always easy. It was only logical to use whatever means necessary – the good of the many outweighed the good of the few.

It was a common mantra he had told himself time and time again. As each city burned. Each village pillaged. Each woman raped and each child had lost their parents.

It was a mantra he had repeated as they had destroyed planets and civilizations. A mantra he had repeated to his past Captain Pike as the man had confided in him of his own guilt and horror at being the bringer of destruction to innocents.

And now, as they prepared for what he knew to be the final battle- he repeated it one more time…the good of the many...to save the good of the whole…

Kirk's voice broke the tense silence on the bridge…

"Prepare to drop out of warp in 5…4…3…2…"

It was time.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: The Revolution has begun! I am working really hard to make sure this plot is as air-tight and plausible as possible. If you have questions, pitch them to me in review! I will make sure they are all answered for you. Bear with me. I will finish this thing over the weekend, and start posting again Monday. For those of you who recognize the pattern, I try to post Monday through Friday. Hence, the story will be done next Friday! Song of the Day: "Green Day- Mass Hysteria" (by the way, we will be rocking to Linkin Park and Green Day until the end)_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 18**

**Fight for the Future**

The Enterprise dropped out of warp and the crew was greeted by the sight of the floating skeletons of the Empire's prized fleet.

Kirk had not stopped to think about the fact that they had received no subspace communication in over 15-hours. The radios had been silent. There had been no warning.

Suddenly, a charred piece of the USS Bush came hurtling through space towards them.

"Chekov- Evasive maneuvers!" Kirk screamed out and the ship lurched- tossing her crew out of their seats and to the floor beneath them.

All around them the sight of utter destruction greeted their eyes, the mass of twisted metal and the eerie sight of lifeless bodies floating out into the blackness beyond.

The darkness was illuminated by the wreckage of ships, and other remnants of what was once a Constitution-class vessel came near striking distance.

"Evasive!" Kirk called again but it was too late, as the jagged piece of a ship's hull collided with one of the Enterprise's nacelles, causing a metallic wail to echo throughout the whole of the ship. Crew were again tossed to the floor as the massive space boat groaned and shuddered under the impact.

"Lieutenant Uhura, get me Starfleet Command! I want to know what happened here!" Kirk barked out, pulling himself into the Chair.

"Commander Spock! Damage report!"

"Right-side maneuvering disabled, Decks 12, 13, and 15 reporting fires and Engineering shows casualties." The Vulcan replied in his typical calm manner.

"Captain, I'm not receiving anything from Starfleet. The signals are all jammed." Uhura called from Communications.

Quickly he wracked his brain for answers. What had happened here? Their channels had been open the entire time it took for them to get here and yet upon their arrival, everything was destroyed.

There had been no substance distortions of any kind. The ship's sensors would have picked up something. It was as if whatever attacked, had simply appeared, attacked and disappeared.

"Captain, I'm showing a ship on the horizon, bearing two-three – five-eight!"

"I'm recording a molecular disturbance ahead, Captain"

"Captain, I have lost all communications capability."

The entire bridge looked into the viewer as the space around them began to bend and splinter…and long, metallic arms reached out of the forming black hole towards the ship and her crew as lightning crackled around them…

**II**

"What the hell is that? Spock! Readings!"

"Indeterminate, Captain. I believe it is a ship. Judging from the size if it, it is well advanced and…"

"I don't care about that, fire on it!"

Instantly the stars lit up as the unleashed a firestorm of photon torpedoes into the yawning black hole swirling in front of them.

To no avail.

All too quickly, the full ship appeared and the crew blanched as the realization of their situation settled on all of them. There would be no winning this fight. But they could die trying.

The first blast from the enemy vessel hit the ship, causing a chain reaction of explosions as it rocked from the impact.

Each officer worked frantically to tamp down the fires that burst up across the ship.

A burst of light emanated from the other ship and seconds later the second impacted- tossing the bridge crew once again out of their seats.

Uhura glanced up from where she had been tossed on the ground again to see that Chekov had been knocked unconscious by the second blast and was now slumped over his station.

She rose quickly, ignoring a pain in her left arm and hurried over to tactical.

"Captain, shields down to 40-percent. We can't take another hit like that, sir."

Suddenly the crackle and beep of an incoming transmission rose through the panic on the bridge. She quickly keyed in commands into the console and turned to Kirk.

"We're being hailed by the ship, sir."

"Answer hail, Lieutenant."

In a moment a face appeared on the viewer. A heavily tattooed face with large, pointed ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Kirk stood by his chair, facing the Romulan on the screen.

"Greetings Kirk. And greetings from the Romulan Empire. I must say, your other self was a much more formidable enemy than you have proven to be thus far. I shall not take pleasure in your death- or the destruction of your ship and crew. But it is necessary."

The screen went blank and the bridge was silent.

There was no time to formulate questions as once again the ship was hit by a barrage of weapons fire.

"Captain, we're losing shields!"

All around, the ship moaned and screamed as the sound of ripping metal echoed throughout the hull.

And just as it seemed they were about to be destroyed…Kirk had an idea…

"Mister Spock! Order Engineering to jettison the reactor!

"Captain there is no ship-to-ship communications available."

"Then do it manually! Go!"

Chekov had regained consciousness and Uhura handed the controls back over, slipping behind the Vulcan and following him out.

None of the bridge noticed the two officers leave as they fought to fend off the onslaught heading their way.

**III**

They were running down the halls, past the electrical sparks flying out of the walls, and jumping over the bodies that littered the floor.

They ducked the intestines of the Enterprise now collapsed in front of them as they made their way down, down, into Engineering.

This was it. It was time.

They reached the door and found it mangled and dented, no doubt the after-effects of Nero's blast.

"Spock, we need that door opened now!"

The Vulcan moved forward quickly and, grasping the singed metal, worked his fingers into a small opening in the twisted folds and pulled…

The doors groaned as he strained, pouring all his strength into the task before him. Slowly the doors began to give- enough for Uhura to slip through.

Spock followed.

There wasn't much time. They had to hurry. She knew the plan. Had seen it in the meld.

Carefully unhooking the locket from around her neck she palmed it, pressing a hidden button in the back.

Slowly it morphed into a data-injector.

"Lieutenant, go now!"

She heard his voice behind her and they were moving again. Engineering had become a dangerous mass of broken glass and twisted metal and they ran. Ducking and dodging the hazards across the wide expanse between them and their goal.

The screams of injured crewmen echoed in their ears, but they pressed forward. It was now- or never. They had to hurry.

Soon they reached the designated container and Uhura slipped the injector into the computer screen. They watched as a series of codes and numbers quickly dumped into the system…they could only hope that it would be received….the ship gave another shudder as it was hit again by blasts from the Romulan ship…if they couldn't get a signal out they would all die and it would all be for nothing….finally a click and a beep came from the machine.

There! It was done. The signal was sent! They turned and rushed out of the room and back to the bridge- Spock ejecting the reactor for safe measure before their leave.

They reached the bridge in time to see the reactor jut out towards the Romulan ship and all the crew anticipated the hit that was sure to follow….

And…..

Nothing.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the ship jumped into warp in front of them and disappeared into the vastness of space and time.

It was Kirk who gave the order.

"Go after it. Now!"

Spock turned his head to the woman by his side and allowed the briefest of touches between them.

Soon…so soon, it would all be over…


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: I must first start by giving a big thank you to my beta Aphrodite- who was forced to suffer through Chapters 19 and 20 because they were, quite frankly...horrible. Here we go people. The last five Chapters. Song of the Day: Green Day- Last Night on Earth_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 19**

"**Treason"**

They were in warp. The trajectory showed the mysterious Nero heading for Earth. Who was he? How did he know of him?

The ship was under repair. They had lost over 50 people so far, another 40 or so injured in sickbay. His crew count was down 15-percent.

They had no reactor- they couldn't continue on very long at this rate. And the very planet they were sworn to defend was now vulnerable to an enemy no one had ever seen coming.

And that, was what disturbed Kirk the most.

They hadn't seen it coming.

It had been the perfect attack. A little _too_ perfect.

Why hadn't there been any contact with the Empire? How did an entire fleet of ships head straight into a trap without anyone noticing anything?

How…HOW?

It bothered him. They were the last of an entire fleet. Fifty Constitution class vessels armed with the best technology the galaxy had to offer…destroyed in hours.

A Romulan with technology light years of ahead of anything the Empire possessed…_how_?

The Captain paced his quarters, thinking, working.

In his mind he began to form a time line of events to organize his thoughts. To create the logical out of the completely irrational…

"_Captain."_

"_What is it, Lieutenant?"_

"_I'm picking up a transmission from the neutral zone…"_

"_What kind of transmission?" he had demanded._

"_There's been an attack of some kind.- Klingon ships…destroyed…"_

_The sound of static- a dead signal "Nothing more, sir, it's gone."_

His order to head to the Neutral Zone and the ensuing conversation with his first officer…

"_What do you think it is?" he had wondered aloud._

"_Romulans," the monotone replied._

"_Romulans are enemies of the Empire. As are the Klingons. Why would the enemy of our enemy destroy a fleet?"_

"_Perhaps the enemy of our enemy is not our friend and is planning an attack against Earth. With the Klingon fleet destroyed, they can cross the border with at least one threat eliminated" came the calm reply._

"_Well, they can't attack Earth. They don't have access to the defense codes."_

"_Indeed, Captain."_

Uhura's voice broke the tension on the bridge.

"_Captain, we're receiving another signal from Starfleet."_

"_Patch in, Lieutenant."_

_He had moved over to the Communications console and the Vulcan followed. Uhura handed them both small ear receivers to listen._

_They were being ordered to the neutral zone. The entire fleet had been dispatched…_

That was the last order they had received. How could he have been so blind!

Maintaining radio silence was one thing…but the Empire would NEVER have been out of communication for so long! Their equipment was functioning…it was as if something- no…some_one _had laid a trap. The destruction was too great to have been by chance…no…

Suddenly he stopped, his mind going in an entirely different direction. It couldn't be…but the evidence was all there…the face on the screen…someone had known…

He felt his blood run cold…and coalesce into something akin to anger…

He began to shake with fury…He had grown complacent…Comfortable…

They had been fooled! They had been lied to! It had been a set up! _Traitor_!

How could he have allowed this? He had known the Vulcan capable of many things…but _treason_?

And yet…it was there…piece by piece, slowly falling into place…

Yet, what bothered Kirk…was that he also knew the Vulcan had not acted alone…

Lack of communications…there was only one set of hands skilled enough to block with no one noticing…

He had stood by silently as the two grew closer…he had seen their interactions ever since Elan-Dorian…

She had saved their lives. Earned his trust…he had been fooled…he had not obeyed the first order of the Empire- Trust no one…He had inadvertently let his guard down…

And the next victim in this would be Earth…NO!

He could not allow that to happen!

He balled his hands into fists so tight his nails dug into the skin- breaking it…he did not notice the blood drip slowly down…his knuckles turned white…

If he had to die…If _they_ had to die…the traitors would fall as well. He would see to it personally.

**II**

She was tense. He was tense. A grim silence hung over the bridge as they approached the Milky Way galaxy. It was here. It had all been for this moment. This time…she had mixed feelings on what they were to be party to.

All the death. The murder…they were about to do it again- was it right? Was it right to do to the Empire what it had done to countless worlds? Was it right to resign Earth's people to the same fates as other races? In a sense, they were all slaves to the Empire- innocents, held in the chains of bondage that had been forged and fed by the cruelty of the hierarchy…

She couldn't answer if it were right…she only knew it was necessary…

The tactical officer's voice sliced the tension in the air.

"Prepare to drop out of warp in 5…4…3…2…"

The ship broke through the galaxy barrier in a flash of light, heading straight towards the third planet from the sun.

The crew looked into the viewer, and watched as the ominous, hulking form of the Romulan ship came into view- directly in orbit around Earth.


	21. Chapter 21

_Song of the Day: Green Day- East Jesus Nowhere_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 20**

"**Breakdown"**

Kirk wasted no time.

If they were to succeed he could not allow the Vulcan nor the Communications Officer to continue.

He did what he knew as soon as the Narada came into view. He stood quickly, activating his personal comm. Switching and alerting to the attack.

The doors to the bridge swooshed open and twenty armed guards rushed in- tackling the Vulcan to the ground.

He himself moved quickly- seeing the Lieutenant jump up from her seated position to…flee? Fight?

He would allow her to do neither.

The first punch connected with the side of her beautiful face and for a moment he felt a pang of regret at having to mar such a lovely visage. It quickly passed, and before she could recover from the blow he grabbed her by her hair, wrapping its length around his wrist as he pushed her down against the console- pinning her with his knee.

Having subdued one traitor, his attentions focused on the melee across from them.

The Vulcan's fist crashed into the face of one of his attackers, with the sickening crunch of fractured bone as the man crumpled to the ground. Two others rushed the first officer from the front- and two attacked from the back as the man dropped out of their grasp and brought them down with a series of well-placed kicks.

The advantage of speed and strength proved to stave off further attacks, but a soft yelp of pain stalled his attention- the sight of the captain's fist curled around the long locks he had run his fingers through hours earlier- he saw her now pinned against the console, the captain's knee against her back- she couldn't move. And he watched as the captain jerked her head back- the yelp of pain- and brought it crashing against the hard surface-

It was the first time the Vulcan had truly been angry- the heated fury welling inside climaxing quickly into a white-hot rage- it was only a moment- too brief. And in a series of moves he broke free from his captors to exact his own type of revenge- As he lunged to the two figures by the Communications console he vaguely felt a sharp pain radiate through his body, quickly growing stronger until his limbs were not his own and he began to convulse. His body shook from the force of the stun and the realization that he could not get to her.

His last sight as he went down- the lifeless black lump falling to the floor- a mass of brown curls in a halo around a bruised and bloodied face.

**II**

He had seen too much. And he had yearned for a simpler time. This was not the man he was. Not the man he had been raised to be. He had recognized the signs early on. The calm cool of the Vulcan. The easy way in which he handled the captain. He had held his suspicions close- being wrong meant being dead.

When she had arrived, it had been confirmation. His orders stood clear. Do nothing unless a situation arises.

Well, now, a situation prompted his actions. After Kirk issued the command he knew it was time. This was his destiny. He could not do much, but he knew he could do what needed to be done. For everyone's sake.

In the mass of confusion and broken bodies, the ship's chief medical officer moved down to the brig.

**III**

Palms sweaty and breathing hitched, Kirk stared out the viewer and directly into the mass of twisted armor that was now orbiting his world. His home. Earth. The Empire's base.

He was angry. But they had gained an advantage. He could act. They now had collateral.

He barked out the order. At least they could stall for time.

"Contact that ship. Put us through on vid-comm."

Soon the blinking visage of the Romulan appeared on-screen.

"Kirk. You do not die easily, do you?"

Nero's raspy voice broke through, ice-cold. Kirk was not phased.

"You plan to attack Earth, do you? I caution you. We have your insiders. The Vulcan and the Lieutenant. You attack, they will die."

The Romulan looked at the human before him. He could tell this was an act of desperation. He had been warned this could happen. His orders had been clear if this was the course.

The future of his own world in addition to that of the Empire was at stake. He had to continue. The signals had been given. There would be destruction. There would be sacrifice.

The Romulan responded in a voice that was devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Then let them die."


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: And now for those of you who've been wondering if Bones is good or bad....you answer is here! Song of the Day: Green Day- See the Light  
_

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 21**

"**Baptism by Fire"**

He regained consciousness in the brig.

Why the Captain had left them alive, he did not know. But what he _did_ know was that it was only a matter of time. They needed to get free of the ship. His internal sense of time let him know that they had only a matter of minutes. They were close. Too close to fail.

He rose to his feet, looking around at the blank walls.

He was alone.

They would not be so foolish as to place her near him. His ears perked up.

Breathing. Faint. Ragged. But there.

Though separated by the barriers, he could hear her. It meant she was alive. But barely. He rose quickly and moved to the doorway. The force field was firmly in place. Utterly impenetrable.

He looked out- no guards.

It was quiet.

He exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He needed to be freed. They were so close. He could not fail! He would not be stopped when the mission was almost complete…

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps outside.

His ears perked up, and backing up silently, he crouched down low in a darkened corner of his cell, ready to attack.

Just as quickly, the footsteps stopped. And the force field shuttered- then blinked off.

A figure came into view.

Ever quick, Spock moved out of the corner, and dropped low- one leg jutting out and bringing his captor to the ground. He pounced- drawing the figure up by his shirt collar- he was shocked to see the face.

"Dr. McCoy?"

"Jesus, you paranoid, green-blooded schitzo! I come here to break you out of jail and you try to off me?"

He released the doctor- who was still stringing curses and muttering about hateful hobgoblins and homicidal elves.

"Doctor, I do not understand. Why are you here?"

McCoy finally stopped talking and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You will find a friend among enemies."

It was a simple phrase. Yet carried much meaning. A meaning that was not lost on Spock.

"You are Resistance."

"Damn straight. Now stop talking and let's go. We need to get Uhura."

The two men moved down the hall of the brig in search for the communications officer. Two cells later- they found her.

Though his expression remained outwardly stoic, inside, his blood burned when he saw her.

Her beautiful face- now bloodied and bruised. Without touching her he could tell she had fractures.

She was still unconscious, and as the two men entered, McCoy whipped out a medical tri-corder.

Doing a quick scan, he looked up to face the Vulcan, his eyes sad, voice rough.

"She's been tortured. She's alive. But barely."

He made note of the situation, and realizing that McCoy was waiting for orders, issued them quickly.

"Doctor- this ship will begin an automated self-destruct sequence in approximately ten point two-five minutes. Take Lieutenant Uhura to the escape shuttles. If I have not arrived in exactly five minutes, you are to eject and rendezvous with the Narada. Understood?"

The Doctor pursed his lips, but nodded silently. Spock stepped forward, and reaching down to the crumpled body, gently picked her up and placed her in McCoy's arms.

"Leave now. I have work to finish."

**II**

Kirk watched as the first fire barrages penetrated Earth's atmosphere and began making impact with the planet's cities and populations below.

He quickly issued the orders to begin counter maneuvers. He could not let the Romulans win.

The first wave of photon torpedoes jettisoned and made impact with the hulking mass of a ship in front of them- but it wasn't enough.

The Narada turned and- still holding fire onto the swirling blue planet below- began a second wave of fire that began striking the smaller ship- causing a series of explosions and fires as the crew was tossed from floor to ceiling and across the bridge in an effort to maintain and engage the battle.

He was shouting orders now and inside his own mind he knew the cause was lost.

They matched the Narada's fire easily but having already been severely damaged in the prior confrontation, the Enterprise was no match for her larger competitor.

Another phase of fire and then – the warning alarms began going off around the ship and suddenly there was an entire crew of people calling for an order. No! They would not run! They would not leave!

Ignoring his crew's pleas for an evacuation he ordered them to remain at their stations. They would fight! They would stay! Grimly he sounded the call.

"Set collision course."

**III**

He moved quickly in the halls against the flood of crewmen running towards the escape pods. The sirens were going off all around him as smoke filled the halls, and the Enterprise quaked under the strength of phaser-fire being directed at it. He knew time was limited. But he was determined to finish this.

In their panicked state, not one person acknowledged his presence or thought it strange that he was no longer in the brig.

Noting the turbo lift failures he opted for the Jefferies tubes, quickly climbing the ladder and heading to the bridge. He would find Kirk. And in a move purely human, he knew exactly what he would do when he did.

**IV**

Through the haze of confusion and panic that had descended upon the Enterprise, the comm. System chirped.

Hazy, grainy and full of static a very human voice called out.

"Earth- under attack…Casualties…Assistance requested. Assistance requested…Assist-"

A blast of white-hot fire burst forth from the Narada and Kirk heard anguished screams as the communication immediately timed out.

Suddenly the doors to the bridge flew open and before he could register shock he was face-to-face with a very angry Vulcan.


	23. Chapter 23

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...The Fall of the Terran Empire!_

_Song of the Day: Linkin Park- New Divide/ By Request- Green Day: 21 Guns_**  
**

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 22**

"**Showdown"**

Seeing opportunity at the Vulcan's entrance, the bridge crew turned and ran- in an effective show of cowardice they abandoned each station- leaving only the Captain behind to face his first officer alone.

The two men stared angrily at each other as the Enterprise began to wail in excruciating agony- the full force of the damage coming to fruition as the ship slowly began to break apart under the stress it had taken.

They circled each other, emulating the slow dance of death. It was Kirk who lunged first, giving the first officer the reason he needed.

Moving quickly, he began his deadly assault. A series of flinging fists making impact against flesh- then bone.

He hammered away, relishing the release of his own anger at Kirk's face. He would savor this. He would enjoy this- if only for the moment.

He heard the satisfying crack as his fist made impact with Kirk's nose- effectively shattering the bone.

And blood…so much blood…Red- and not his own…Red…like hers…

Anger gripped him once again and he grabbed Kirk's bloodied body by the neck, raising him higher and higher into the air as the man flailed wildly, trying to break free. His hands around Spock's own- trying desperately to break his grasp.

The Vulcan would not release. Would not let go until every inch of life had been choked out of him.

His face remained calm- so calm and his eyes were aflame as cold fury burned in him at the sight of the man that he had served under, killed under for so many, many years…

His grip tightened.

Choking. It would have been easier to kill Kirk with phaser fire.

But choking was intimate. You had to look at your victim. Your victim looked at you. And he wanted to ensure that for the Captain's remaining time alive, he would know exactly who had killed him, and why.

"YOU tortured her."

The blood flowed freely from Kirk's nose and he gurgled in response- his face slowly turning red…

"You wanted to kill me. You've tried so many, many times…"

Purple now…and still bleeding- this time, from the mouth…

Unfazed by the carnage, he continued- his grip only tightening more with each word he spoke.

"You revel in death. In destruction. You have no honor. No regard for the living. Nor for the dead. You have served a dying Empire. And so it ends now. And you will watch your Empire fall. As you have fallen other worlds. And I will be the last thing you see before you die."

With that- he crushed.

The feel of vertebrae snapping under his fingers filled him with a momentary sense of satisfaction.

He released, and Kirk's broken body crumpled at his feet.

He stopped- looking down at the form of his former Captain.

In another life he had been a great man…In this one…

He checked his internal time- two minutes…he had to go…

The Enterprise let out another wail and a shudder as smoke filled the bridge…

It was time…

He moved quickly to the console and entered the autopilot code.

He looked to the viewer…

Earth's star base was just coming into view as well. The Empire's command structure was there. He thought it a fitting end. That the most prized killing machine ever created, would seal the destruction of its creators.

He moved quickly off the bridge and broke out into a dead run down the halls.

II

McCoy had waited long enough. He had his orders. He had to follow through. Time was running out, and judging from the shuddering of the ship, the sound of chaos all around and the acrid smell of burning wires and fire- it was almost too late.

He could wait no longer.

He looked to the figure of the female lying still on the bed in the shuttle pod. Judging from the rise and fall of her chest- she too did not have very long. With resignation he moved to begin the shut down process and eject.

Just as he was about to seal the shuttle he saw a figure running towards them through the haze of smoke.

The Vulcan!

He did not have time to register his relief as the Science officer pushed himself inside the pod, sealed the door, jumped into the pilot chair- and hit the ejector button.

The little shuttle-pod launched itself from the ship violently and moments later they watched from space as a series of explosions and fires began blasting through the Enterprise, tearing it apart from the inside out

They watched…

As the flaming wreckage of the Empire's flagship crashed into the hovering Star base above Earth-

As it too became wrapped in a mass of flames…

And they watched…as the hulking mass of the Narada came into view and they were locked in to a tractor beam, pulling them in.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Well, I would first like to send a big Thank You to my beta Aphrodite who I have not credited nearly enough as I should have throughout this fic. You have been awesome. I am not worthy! Secondly I want to go ahead and thank...(pulling out the list here in no particular order) SpockLikesCats, LusciousNesha, Hepburn, AtanaM, NewChapter, AngyM, LydiaMoon, DawnCandace, SouthernScribe, JuliaAurelia and Mione and everyone else who read, enjoyed and reviewed. This is the end of the line for this tale guys. And For all who have been wondering who the leader is...it is here. As are any other loose ends I've left. For those of you who have been waiting...The Prince III: Ascension is coming on Monday so stay tuned. Again, I don't beg for reviews so finding that 200-plus people have enjoyed my little story is very humbling to me. Stay tuned to the final posting of the entire playlist  
_

**Song of the Day: Linkin Park- What I've Done**

**

* * *

Mirror of Darkness: Chapter 23**

"**A New Day**"

**Shi'Khar- Vulcan**

She awoke in a strange place. And in a fit of instinct, she immediately lashed out at the first object she saw through her hazy vision.

She was still clumsy. And not fast enough. Warm hands grabbed her own, and as her vision cleared she saw his face.

Confused, she looked around as the room slowly came into focus- a hospital. She was in a hospital.

"Where am I?"

"Vulcan."

His touch brought a flood of memories to her mind and she need not ask what happened…instead, she did something she had not done in years. Something she had sworn she'd never do again. She didn't need to be strong right now…she could finally, finally…let it go.

Warm arms encircled her as she buried her face in his chest, as her body began to shake and a harsh sob escaped from her…

She cried…

Long. Hard…Tears of joy. Tears of sorrow. Her parents…Her home…What would have been her life…

The civilizations gone. Planets destroyed…Families. Mothers. Fathers. Sisters. Brothers. Aunts. Uncles from galaxies light years away…

They had done it…

The tears coursed freely down her face and she found she could no longer hold it in…the voice, low, and masked with passion spoke to her…

"It is done."

**II**

They walked up to the massive stone fortress, neither touching, and yet so close she could almost feel him in her mind.

She did not know what to expect. And was nervous. He had told her they would be meeting with the Vulcan elders today. And yet, she did not fully understand why.

There were so many questions she had, still.

The doors parted and bade them entry. And soon they were standing at the entrance of a long foyer- resplendent in the reddish-gold of the warm planet itself. Ancient. REGAL. Imposing.

They were escorted into a sitting room and the doors closed, leaving them alone. No, not alone. There was another presence there.

Spock reached for her and drew her hand in his. It was an uncharacteristic gesture and she looked at him in surprise. But he urged her forward to the Vulcan man standing by the window- hands clasped behind his back.

The Vulcan turned, and she gasped at the face in front of her- in a moment her mind went blank and she realized she was staring into the face of her lover- and yet…he was right beside her, holding her hand.

**III**

She had observed more information than she could ever dream to have known.

He was their leader. This older Spock. From a different place and time. And Nero- the strange Romulan. He too was part of the resistance.

She could barely wrap her mind around what she had been told…but throughout the tale, a single thought echoed and eventually came out.

"Why?"

Both Spocks looked at her a long moment and the elder replied in a different tone- wistful, almost.

"Because I was needed here. I made a pact with Nero. Because I saw Romulus destroyed in one time line. I watched Vulcan burn in another. And I wished to save Earth in this one. I have now done all three. Though her cities are decimated, Earth will survive. You two will forge a federation. My younger self will save a world.

And I can finally rest."

**The End**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mirror of Darkness: Interlude**

**The Playlist**

So…I've decided to simply post an outtake here. Just a compilation of the songs I've been jamming to as I write this.

It's all in fun- and I promise…I do have a much wider musical base—but this story just leant itself to…well…if you youtube these songs, or are familiar with them… you get the point.

**  
Spock and Uhura:**

Ludacris- I wanna

Prince Get Off

Eve- Who's that Girl

Janet Jackson- Rope Burn

Rockwell- Somebody's Watching Me

Jill Scott- Love Reign and Crown Royal

Floetry- Say Yes

Sade

Fourplay

D'Angelo- Send it On/ How Does It Feel/ Brown Sugar

India Arie- Brown Skin

TLC- Red Light Special

Roberta Flack- Feel Like Makin Love

Minnie Ripperton- Lovin You

Beyonce- Halo

**  
Uhura and Kirk:**

TLC- Good at Being Bad

TLC- Silly Ho

Missy Elliott- One Minute Man

**  
Marlena and Christine:**

Jayz and Kanye- Hater

Mariah Carey- Obsessed

Ra Digga- I'll beat that Bitch with a Bottle

Kanye- Robo Cop

**  
Songs of the Revolution:**

Bob Marley- I shot the Sheriff

Jimi Hendrix- Voodoo Child

MIA- Paper Planes- the REMIX

*Uhura's Story- Baby Cham feat. Alicia Keys- Ghetto Story

Common- The People

Talib Kweli- Get By

NAS- Hero

Green Day- 21st Century Breakdown

Green Day- Mass Hysteria

Green Day- Last Night on Earth

Green Day- East Jesus Nowhere

Green Day- See the Light

Linkin Park- New Divide/ Green Day- 21 Guns

Linkin Park- What I've Done

**  
Uhura's playlist:**

Jackie- O- Fine

Missy Elliot- She's A Bitch

Keri Hilson- Turnin' me on

Beyonce- DIVA

**  
Spock's playlist:**

Chris Brown and Lil Wayne- Transformer

Bilal- Soul Sista

The Roots- You Got Me

**  
The Song that Everyone is playing:**

Flo Rida (Florida- what a stupid name- oh well) - Spin Me Right Round


End file.
